Bad Boy
by inhbie
Summary: "I'm a playboy, you still want me?" "I love you just they way you are" Chanbaek Gs and other cast
1. chapter 1

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Bucheon Gyeonggi,Seoul

Sinar matahari di musim semi sungguh indah,pohon-pohon yang mengeluarkan bunga juga tatkala indah,sekali-kali burung-burung menempati pohon hanya untuk bersenandung ria,atau sengaja untuk membangun seorang gadis yang bergerak risih di ranjangnya,sang gadis tersebut berbalik menghadap jendela dan menatap sayu pemandangan di jendelanya,dan tersenyum melihat dua burung yang sudah bertengger di depan jendelanya yang tertutup

Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis tidur,ia berjalan menghampiri jendelanya dan membuka jendela tersebut

"Hallo"suara lembut nan merdu menyapa mentari pagi musim semi yang dibalas dengan kehangatan sinar pagi

Ia tersenyum,dan pandangannya turun ke bawah dan melihat dua ekor burung yang senantiasa bertengger di jendelanya

"Hallo juga untuk kalian berdua"ucap gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum,tangannya mengambil sesuatu di nakas yang berada tepat di samping jendela,ia mengambil kacang halus dan menaruhnya di tangannya dan pergi ke arah jendela setelah itu menaruh tangganya ke permukaan jendela

"Aku tau kalian lapar,jadi kalian membangunkanku"ia terkekeh dan sedikit kaget ketika kedua burung tersebut dengan semangat melahap makanan mereka,ia tersenyum lagi.

"Selamat pagi nenek"suara lembut tersebut membuat seorang wanita tua yang berada di pantry dapur menoleh dan tersenyum hangat ke arahnya

"Selamat pagi juga baekhyun"

"Kau sudah bangun"ucap nenek tersebut setelah menyuci tangannya dan mendekat ke arah gadis yang masih tersenyum kearahnya"ayo duduk,nenek sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

Dengan senang hati gadis tersebut segera duduk di samping neneknya.

"Kau bahagia sekali hari ini hm.."ucap nenek tersebut ketika melihat gadis yang senatiasa terus tersenyum sambil melahap makanannya

Gadis ity hanya menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum lagi,nenek menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap cucunya ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini?"ucap nenek tersebut setelah merapikan meja makan dan menyuci piring yang dibantu oleh cucunya yang manis ini

"Apa nenek tau Universitas Yonsei?"ucap gadis tersebut setelah selesai menyuci piring

Nenek menganggukkan kepalanya"Universitas besar itu,kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk neneknya,dan melepas pelukannya dan menatap neneknya"aku di terima di Universitas itu nek"

Neneknya masih melongo dan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk cucunya mereka berdua sedikit melompat senang

"Astaga cucuku,selamat nak"ucap nenek tersebut membelai kepala baekhyun sayang,dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah selesai dengan adegan berpelukan ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyuk haru

"Terima kasih nek"ucap baekhyun tersenyum,ia melirik jam di dinding dapurnya dan seketika membolakan matanya"astaga nenek aku hampir terlambat,aku pergi dulu,setelah pulang nanti aku akan pergi ke kedai"ucap baekhyun terburu-buru setelah mencium pipi neneknya singkat dan segera pergi

Sang nenek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan tingkah sang cucu

Sementara itu

Disisi lain

"Ahhhh"suara desahan keras seorang wanita yan kini berpeluh keringat,badannya bergerak tak beraturan akibat ulah seorang pria yang kini berada di atasnya,yang sedang menikmati permainannya,lelaki tersebut makin mempercepat gerakannya ketika ia akan sampai

"Arrghh/Ahhh"suara erangan bersama-sama dikeluarkan ketika mereka menjemput kenikmatan mereka,lelaki tersebut roboh di bahu sang wanita dan tersenyum miring dan segera bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi,sedangkan sang wanita tersebut terbaling lemah karena kegiatan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan diri,lelaki tersebut memakai bajunya yang berserakan di lantai kamar tersebut,dan ketika ia telah selesai berganti ,dering telfon berbunyi

"Hallo"suara deep voicenya menyapa seseorang yang menelfonnya

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di hotel"

"Astaga,kau masih bermain?"

"Aku sudah selesai"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah,kita akan segera mulai"

"Hm"jawabnya singkat dan setelah itu memutuskan telfonnya,ia mengambil dompetnya yang berada di nakas dan mengeluarkan beberapa jumlah uang yang cukup banyak dan menaruhnya di nakas,ia melirik sekilas wanita yang sudah terkapar lemas dan tersenyum miring dan setelah itu langsung pergi.

Di basement hotel ia mengambil mobil sport merahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan sedang dan segera menuju ke suatu tempat

Dan disinilah baekhyun,di Universitas Yonsei Seoul,ia menelan salivanya gugup,ia melirik jam tangannya dan menelan salivanya lagi,dengan langkah pelan ia segera masuk di halaman Universitas tersebut sesekali melirik orang sekitar yang sedang menatapnya.

Ohh dia sangat gugup,bagaimana tidak penampilannya yang hanya memakai sweater putih dipadukan dengan rok panjang warna peach,dan rambut yang diikat serta memakai kacamata,membuat ia dibilang terlihat cupu.

Ia semakin menudukkan kepalanya dan meremas pelan tangannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya,

Dengan masih berjalan memasuki lorong kampus

Hingga tiba-tiba ia terjatuh ketika seseorang menabrak bahunya,ia meringis pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika ia terkejut,ketika sebuah pasang mata menatapnya tajam dan datar,namun bukan itu yang membuat ia kagum dengan tatapan mata tajam tersebut melainkan dengan wajahnya yang sungguh tampan,rahangnya yang keras,bibirnya yang tebal kissable dan mata bulatnya yang masih menatap tajam ke arahnya,juga hidungnya yang tinggi.

Seakan masih didunianya ia segera tersadar dan segera berdiri dan membungkukan badannya

"Ma..maaf"ucapnya setelah membungkukan badannya

Lelaki tersebut hanya menatap diam dan datar dan setelah itu mendengus pelan dan segera berlalu dihadapan gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung pria tersebut yang sudah menjauh.

Ia pun segera melangkah pergi menuju tempat berkumpul mahasiswa baru yaitu Aula.

Dan kegugupan baekhyun bertambah ketika melihat penampilan mahasiswa baru yang super modis berbeda jauh dengannya,ia menghela nafas pelan dengan mata terpejam mencoba merapalkan doa untuk membuat ia tidak gugup sesekali merpalkan nama neneknya di dalam doanya

Masih memejamkan mata,baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika bunyi microphon di depan panggung besar,ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat ke arah depan panggung dimana sudah ada kakak panitia yang akan melakukan orientasi terhadap mahasiswa baru

"Baiklah,Selamat datang di Universitas Yonsei,kami adalah kakak panitia yang akan membimbing kalian dalam masa orientasi ini"

Semuanya menyimak dengan hikmat,tat kala juga dengan baekhyun yang juga menyimak dengan diam ketia kakak panitia yang masih berbicara kata sambutan di depan panggung

"Kami akan memperkenalkan nama-nama kami,jadi kalian harus mengingatnya dengan baik karena kita akan membuat games yang mungkin akan melibatkan dengan kakak panitia lain"

Setelah mengatakan itu satu-persatu kakak panitia maju untuk memperkenalkan diri,dan sesekali membuat gurauan sedikit terhadap mahasiswa baru untuk membuat suasana tidak menjadi tegang dan canggung

Baekhyun masih fokus dihadapannya dengan sesekali menulis nama kakak panitia tersebut di buku kecilnya,ia hanya takut melupakan nama kakak panitia tersebut

Hingga pada orang terakhir baekhyun mendadak tegang dan sedikit membulatkan matanya,ketika melihat lelaki yang kini berdiri di atas panggung sedang memperkenalkan diri dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan tajam

"Namaku park chanyeol,ingat dengan baik nama dan wajahku,agar kalian tak mendapatkan hukuman"ucapnya sambil bersmirk dan segera kembali ke belakang.

Semua mahasiswa wanita sontak mendadak ricuh bukan karena ancamannya melainkann karena wajahnya yang rupawan bak pangeran yunani

Namun berbeda dengan baekhyun yang langsung merapalkan nama park chanyeol di dalam hati untuk tetap mengingatnya.

Dan setelah memperkenalkan diri mahasiswa baru pun diberikan istirahat selamat 15 menit,ada yang pergi ke kantin,ada yang mengelilingi kampus ,dan ada juga yang masih bertahan di aula hanya untuk melihat kakak panitia tampan yang masih fokus untuk kegiatan selanjutnya tanpa mengidahkan teriakan dari mahasiswa baru yang kebanyakan wanita yang masih setia berada di aula

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengelilingi kampus , sesekali menulis dibuku kecilnya tempat-tempat yang akan ia kunjungi nanti.

ia masih disibukkan dengan melihat-lihat sekitar kampus tanpa menyadari seorang gadis yang kini berlari kencang ke arahnya dan sontak tabrakan itu tak dapat dihindari dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh di lantai dan meringis pelan

Gadis yang berambut sebahu cokelat dengan mata bulatnya meringis pelan ketika bokongnya terjatuh di lantai,ia segera bangkit perlahan dan menolong baekhyun yang masih meringis sakit

Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan bangkit perlahan.

"Maafkan aku"ucap gadis rambut sebahu tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa"balas baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika melihat tatapan bersalah dari mata bulat gadis di depannya ini

"Ah..apakah kau mahasiswa baru disini?apakah sudah selesai pertemuannya?"ucapnya cepat sambil melirik ke belakang baekhyun

Baekhyun mengernyit dahinya dan mengangguk perlahan,dan seketika itu gadis itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan menggerakan badannya gelisah

"Aduh..bagaimana ini aku terlambat,ahh salahkan saja drama tadi malam yang membuatku tidur larut"gumam gadis tersebut sambil menarik rambutnya dan sesekali memukul dahinya pelan,dan gumamnya terdengar oleh baekhyun,ia tersenyum.

"Apakah kau juga mahasiswa baru?"ucap baekhyun kepada gadis yang masih sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri,namun gadis tersebut langsung menatap baekhyun dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu mau menemaniku?"ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum,namun dibalas dengan kernyitan bingung dari gadis di hadapannya

Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera meletakkan tangannya dihadapan gadis tersebut.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun"ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

Diam sejenak~dan setelahnya uluran tangan baekhyun diterima oleh gadis dihadapannya

"Aku Do kyungsoo"ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan dibalas dengan tarikan tangan dari baekhyun membawanya ke suatu tempat

"Tapi..tap"ucapannya terhenti ketika baekhyun langsung menghadap dirinya

"Tidak apa-apa"ucapnya menenangkan gadis tersebut tentang kekhawatirannya karena terlambat di hari pertemuan,ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera mengikuti langkah baekhyun

Yah setidaknya hari itu mereka menjadi teman.

"NENEK.."suara melengking dari gadis yang sedang memasuki sebuah kedai sontak mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang wanita tua yang sedang sibuk memotong bawang di pantry

"Aigoo suaramu itu sungguh luar biasa"ucap nenek tersebut kepada gadis berambut pendek dengan warna cokelat muda,dan dibalas kekehan dari gadis tersebut,nenek pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan segera mencuci tangannya

"Kau tak bekerja luhan?"

Gadis yang bernama luhan tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum dan langsung menggeleng pelan,sontak dibalas dengan gelengan kepala sang nenek

"Aku sedang malas,dimana baekhyun?"ucapnya enteng sambil melahap snack yang sudah ia beli di minimarket.

"Inilah mengapa kau masih jomblo,karena kau malas,bagaimana kalau menimba rumah tangga jika orangnya pemalas sepertimu."

"Nenek.."ucap luhan memicing mata tajamnya,dan dibalas dengan nenek mengendikkan bahunya acuh

"Dimana baekhyun?"tanyanya lagi sambil melihat sekitar kedai mencari sosok gadis mungilnya tersebut.

"Dia sedang kuliah"ucap nenek sambil merapikan piring di pantry

"Mwo?kuliah?dia sudah diterima?"ucap luhan membulatkan matanya dan segera menghampiri nenek di dapur dan sang nenek hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Astaga dia tak bilang padaku,Awas saja kau baekhyun,pulang nanti aku akan mencubit pipimu sampai merah"ucap luhan sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke udara dan jemarinya yang ia gerakkan seperti mencubit,dan dihadiahi oleh tatapan jengah oleh sang nenek

Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika melihat dua orang pria berpakaian hitam dan berbadan besar memasuki kedai,satu orang pria melangkah menuju nenek yang terdiam

"Byun heechul,mana uangnya?"ucap pria tersebut sambil menaruh tangannya dihadapan sang nenek

"Aku akan memberinya minggu depan"ucapnya sambil menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat luhan menatap bingung kearahnya

"Lagi?"ucap lelaki tersebut disertai tawa remeh,dan seketika langsung menatap tajam ke arah heechul yang masih diam

"Kau sudah bilang itu dua minggu yang lalu dan sekarang lagi?haha,kau sungguh..cepat serahkan uangnya atau aku akan membongkar kedai ini"ucap pria tersebut dengan suara tegas dan masih menatap tajam ke arah heechul

Luhan yang masih dilanda bingung mengampiri nenek dengan langkah pelan"Ne..nek"cicitnya pelan

"Aku akan membayarnya minggu depan,Aku berjanji"ucap heechul tegas meyakini kedua pria berbadan besar tersebut

pria tersebut berdecih "Awas saja kau berbohong,aku akan menghancurkan kedai ini"peringatannya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan kedai tersebut

Heechul segera linglung dan untungnya berhasil ditangkap luhan yang sedang berada di belakangnya,luhan segera membawa heechul di bangku dan mengambil air putih,dan langsung diteguk oleh heechul

"Jangan bilang kepada baekhyun"perkataan heechul sontak membuat luhan sedikit kaget menatap heechul bingung

"Kenapa?"ucapnya penasaran,kenapa ia tidak harus bilang semua ini kepada baekhyun,namun balasannya hanya sentuhan lembut dipipi dan senyuman getir,luhan pun tak banya tanya dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?"ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap baekhyun yang masih memilih menu

"Aku jus strawberry saja"ucap finalnya dan segera menutup menu tersebut

"Hanya itu?"tanya kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun

Ia pun segera memanggil pelayan kantin dan menyerahkan pesanan mereka berdua

Mereka berdua terlibat percakapan kecil namun terhenti ketika suara gaduh wanita yang menjerit karena tiga orang pria yang masuk ke area kantin dengan tatapan datar mereka namun berbeda dengan pria berkulit tan yang asik mengedipkan matanya ketika melewati barisan para wanita yang melihatnya tak terkecuali juga terhadap baekhyun dan kyungsoo,dan dibalas dengan tatapan jengah dari kyungsoo.

Baekhyun?ia terfokus kepada pria yang berada di baris paling depan dengan wajah dinginnya dan tatapan tajamnya,ia masih fokus tanpa mendengar panggilan dari kyungsoo,dan seketika ia terjekit kaget ketika pria yang ditatapnya membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam khasnya,namun tatapan itu diputuskan baekhyun ,ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah kyungsoi yang sudah merengut kesal

"Yaakk kau sedang melihat siapa sih?"ucap kyungsoo kesal dan langsung melihat ke arah tatapan baekhyun,dan langsung dipertemukan dengan tatapan tajam dari pria yang menatap tajam baekhyun yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menatap park chanyeol"ucap kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah baekhyun dan sontak mendapatkan tatapan sedikit membulat dari baekhyun

"Ti..tidak"elak baekhyun dan sontak mendapatkan kekehan kecil dari kyungsoo

"Kuberitahu yaa,dia itu seorang playboy,seorang pemain wanita jadi kau harus menjauhinya jika tak ingin menjadi korbannya"ucap kyungsoo berbisik

"Liha tuh"ucapnya lagi sambil menggerakkan dagunya kesamping

Dan selanjutnya pemandangan seorang park chanyeol yang kini lengannya sedang digelayuti manja oleh seorang wanita yang berpakaian cukup ketat,sontak membuat baekhyun menghindar melihatnya dan langsung menghadap ke arah kyungsoo dan tersenyum masam

"Kau mengenalnya?"ucap baekhyun kepada kyungsoo yang sedang mengikat rambutnya

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Anak dari Presir Park Daehyun Salah satu CEO perusahaan Park corp yang mempunyai cabang hampir di seluruh dunia,Dan kampus ini merupakan pemilik pihak Park Corp juga"Ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar menjelaskan dan dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari baekhyun

"Namun biar di orang kaya,tapi dia seenaknya menghamburkan uangnya,seperti menyewa perempuan untuk One Night Standnya dan pergi ke club bersama kedua pria yang sedang bersama dengannya saat ini,Mereka bertiga adalah yang paling populer saat ini,Park Chanyeol si tampan dengan tatapan tajam dan wajahnya yang dingin,Ooh sehun si bule pucat blasteran dengan tampang datarnya namun digilai oleh kaum remaja perempuan,dan yang terakhir si mesum Kim Jongin,ia yang paling sering menggoda wanita disini.

Perkataan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun terdiam dan melemparkan tatapannya ke samping dan sudah tak melihat park chanyeol dan teman-temannya,mungkin ia sudah pergi.

"Wahh kau mengenal mereka dengan baik"ucap baekhyun sedikit tersenyum sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Di Sma ku mereka selau bergosip tentang mereka bertiga jadi sudah sangat terbiasa aku mendengar semua tentang mereka."ucapnya

Baekhyun ber oh ria dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi,mereka berdua pun sudah tak membicarakan tentang park chanyeol tapi hal lain dan diselingi tawa dan canda mereka berdua.

Sore hari kedai tteobeokki milik nenek heechul terlihat ramai pengunjung dan membuat nenek dan luhan sedikit kewalahan karena hanya mereka berdua yang melayani,namun tiba-tiba seorang gadia mungil langsung memeluk sang nenek yang masih sibuk mengaduk saus tteobeokki dibuat terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang?"tanya sang nenek sambil melepas tangan sang cucu perlahan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

Dan dibalas anggukan dari gadis mungil tersebut,ia pun segera menuju di laci yang berada di samping nenek dan mengambil apron berwarna merah muda yang ditengahnya tergambar buah strawberry,dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Aku akan membantu nenek"ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang nenek.

"BAEKHYUN"suara melengking tersebut membuat baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan sedikit terkejut.

"Eonni?"dan seketika badannya langsung di rengkuh erat dan dihadiahi cubitang gemas dari pipi gembilnya

"Kau..kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah mulai kulai hah?"ucapnya sambil terus mencubit gemas pipi baekhyun mengacuhkan rintihan sakit dari gadis mungil tersebut,setidaknya niatnya sudah terpenuhi,dan sang nenek hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berlalu dari dapur meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masuh asyik dengan kegiatan mereka

"Eonni..lepas...dulu"ucap baekhyun sedikit kesulitan karena luhan terus mencubitnya

Dan akhirnya cubitan tersebut lepas dan baekhyun menghela nafas lega,sedangkan luhan masih bersedekap dada dan menatap baekhyun untuk menjelaskan

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi,"Nanti aku jelaskan kalau kedai sudah tutup,sekarang ayo kita bantu nenek,kedai sekarang sedang ramai"ucao baekhyun dan sontak luhan menepukkan dahinya"ah benar aku hampir lupa,ayo cepat kita bantu nenek,dan setelah itu kau bercerita tentang kuliahmu"ucap luhan dan dibalas anggukan baekhyun

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari area dapur dan segera membantu nenek melayani pelanggan dari kedai mereka.

Tbc.

 **A/N** **Aku mencoba mempublish ceritaku disini, sebelumnya aku publish di wattpad, namun entah dorongan mana aku pengen nyoba disini kalau responnya jelek atau tidak ada aku akan hapus.** **oke makasih untuk yang meluangkan waktunya.** **Kunjungi Wattpadku juga Cybh061**


	2. chapter 2

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Disebuah klub di bagian gangnam yang cukup ramai,aroma wine bercampur dengan asap rokok dan juga keringat dari orang yang sibuk menggerakkan badan mengikuti aliran musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ di atas panggung.

Sedangkan disisi lain tiga orang pria tampan tampak tak berminat untuk bergabung di tengah keramaian yang semakin padat,mereka hanya asik menyesap cairan merah pekat dan juga sesekali menyesap rokok yang bertengger manis di jari masing masing.

"Woah klub sekarang ramai sekali"Ucap pria tan setelah memandangi pemandangan yang masih sama yaitu orang yang masih menggerakkan badan mereka bahkan semakin gila.

Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan ringan dari kedua pria yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka berdua menyesap wine.

Hingga kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika seorang wanita berpakain seksi mendekat ke arah mereka sambil memberikan tatapan menggoda,wanita tersebut masih berjalan dengan anggun hingga ia mendekati seorang pria dari salah satu mereka bertiga.

Pria tersebut memberikan tatapan datar ketika wanita tersebut meletakkan tangannya dibahu sang pria sesekali membelainya,dan setelah tersebut wanita tersebut dengan berani duduk di atas pangkuan sang pria sambil membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang dibuat sexy.

"Are you alone?" Ucapan wanita tersebut membuat pria tersebut mendecih dan tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung meraup bibir merah gadis tersebut membawanya ke ciumannya dengan melumatnya kasar hingga membuat wanita tersebut mengeluh dibuatnya,namun ia tak perduli ia tersenyum miring dan melumat wanita tersebut makin dalam dan melesakkan lidahnya,tangannya menyusuri pinggang sang wanita tersebut naik terus dan sampai di kedua payudara wanita tersebut ia langsung meremas kuat dan membuat wanita tersebut sedikit menjerit.

Sedangkan disisi lain kedua pria lain tersebut melongo dengan kejadian yang mereka saksikan dari tadi.

"Heol.."ucap pria berkulit putih pucat dan pria berkulit tan bersamaan.

Mereka berdua adalah Ooh Sehun dan Kim jongin dan yang sedang asyik berpagutan adalah Park Chanyeol, Mereka bertiga pergi ke klub untuk melepas penat setelah melakukan kegiatan panitia di kampus, namun nyatanya tujuan mereka yang hanya ingin minum sampai larut malam harus terhenti karena seorang wanita yang telah menggoda teman satunya,dan hal itu membuat mereka mendengus kesal.

"Hyung jika kau ingin melanjutkannya kami akan pergi"ucap sehun,ia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya

Dan pagutan itu terlepas helaan nafas dari keduanya,Chanyeol melirik temannya dan menganggukan kepala. "Kalian pulanglah,aku harus melayani kucing nakal yang telah membangunkan singa buas"ucapnya sambil seringan ditunjukkan diwajahnya.

Dan mereka berdua pun berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol dengan wanita tersebut yang sudah meletakkan tangannya di leher chanyeol,dan setelah itu chanyeol menunjukkan senyum miringnya dan berkata.

"Are you wanna play with me?" Suara deep voicenya seakan membuat wanita tersebut terpancing oleh gairahnya sendiri dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap olehnya

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan langsung menarik wanita tersebut menuju lorong gelap klub dan setelahnya hanya suara erangan dan desahan nafsu gairah dari mereka berdua.

Dan begitulah malam yang mereka lewati~

Suara deru mesin mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah,mobil hitam ferrari terpakir gagah di depan rumah yang cukup besar,di rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah kolam ikan kecil yang ditaruh di pinggir halaman rumah yang cukup luas,serta di depan rumah tersebut ada taman kecil juga tempat untuk bersantai,keadaan rumah tersebut cukup terawat dan bersih membuat orang yang datang di rumah tersebut menikmati pemandangan rumah yang cukup asri.

Langkah kaki memasuki pintu utama yang telah dibukakan oleh seorang lelaki tua yang memakai pakaian pelayan,dan lelaki tua tersebut merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah tersebut.

Derap langkah kaki tersebut menuju sebuah pintu dengan warna putih gading disertai ukiran sehingga membuat kesan megah,ia membuka pintu tersebut dan atensinya terpaku ketika pemandangan yang ia lihat. Adalah seorang pria yang berumur sedang memangku wanita seksi sambil bercumbu mesra sesekali mengeluarkan desahannya ketika ciuman tersebut makin menuntut, dan pria yang sedang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya mendecih sebentar dan langsung membalikkan badannya menuju pintu untuk keluar dengan membanting pintu dengan keras hingga membuat dua orang tadi yang sedang bercumbu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Park Chanyeol,yap lelaki yang telah melihat pergulatan bibir yang dilakukan ayahnya kepada wanita yang ia tidak tahu sapa membuat ia menggeram kesal dan segera berlalu dari sana dan menuju dengan langkah cepat ke arah kamarnya yang berwarna merah hitam mencerminkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berteriak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri ia menatap marah terhadap cermin yang menampakkan matanya dengan kilat amarah,ia sungguh marah terhadap ayahnya.

Niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu harus terhenti. Ia menghela nafas beratnya dan melesakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi menghabiskan waktunya dengan berguyur dibawah shower air hangat.

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar mandi,ia segera keluar dengab aroma khas sabunnya serta handuk yang melilit dipingganya hingga bagian dadanya terekspos begitu saja ototnya yang kekar dibaluri air yang menetes dirambutnya.

Namun ia merasa kalau dia tidak sendiri di kamarnya ini,ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil memangku kakinya dan bersedekap dada. ia hanya tersenyum miring dan seakan tidak peduli jika ayahnya masih berada disini, dan sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi langkahnya hendak menuju lemari pakaian.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya ayahnya dengan nada santai dan masih dengan gayanya.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya "Tidak ada" perkataanya dengan sedikit geraman didalam nadanya membuat lelaki tua yang masih duduk disana mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu-- kalau begitu jangan lupa dengan undangan makan malam besok, kau harus datang."

Ucap final ayahnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghilang dibalik pintu,meninggalkan chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya hingga menimbulkan uratnya di pergelangan tangan.

Pagi hari di kota bucheon sangatlah indah matahari yang bersinar terang seakan tak akan habis sinarnya yang terus menyinari langkah kaki mungil seorang gadis dibawah sinar matahari yang hangat, gadis mungil tersenyum manis ketika bertukar sapa dengan tetangga rumahnya ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya, Baekhyun berniat pergi ke kedai neneknya sebelum pergi kuliah, karena saat ia terbangun neneknya sudah tak ada di rumahnya, mungkin neneknya sudah berangkat lebih pagi.

Dengan langkah riang baekhyun menuju kedai sang nenek namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang nenek terduduk di jalan dan merintih kepada seseorang yang ia tidak kenal, orang tersebut memakai pakaian hitam dan tubuhnya yang besar, orang tersebut menyuruh dua orang yang dibelakangnya masuk kedalam kedai nenek, ia membulatkan matanya ketika orang-orang tadi tersebut mengeluarkan barang kedainya, ia berlari kencang menghampiri neneknya dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajah sang nenek yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nenek--nenek tidak apa apa?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah sang nenek dan tangan halus sang nenek yang mengelusnya.

"Ahjussi--apa yang ahjussi lakukan dengan kedaiku" ucap baekhyun kesal sambil mendelikkan matanya kepada orang yang memperhatikannya bahkan orang tersebut mendecih remeh dan terkekeh.

"Hey bocah, tanyakan itu kepada nenekmu" ucap orang tersebut sambil menatap tajam kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghadap langsung dengan mata orang tersebut, ia tidak takut walaupun ia bertubuh kecil tapi dengan skill hapkidonya ia bisa membanting orang tersebut, namun hal tersebut harus terhenti karena sang nenek menggengamnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nenek tidak apa-apa jangan melawannya baekk--" ucapan neneknya tersebut membuat baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap sang nenek dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami akan kembali lagi, dan bukan hal ini lagi yang akan kami berikan tapi lebih parah, jadi cepat bayar dan jangan menundanya lagi" ucap orang tersebut dan langsung melenggang pergi diikuti dengan kedua orang tadi.

Baekhyun memasuki kampus dengan keadaan murung ia melewati lorong kampus menuju fakultasnya, ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ia tak menyangka neneknya terlilit hutang karena membangun kedai tersebut, ia hendak membantu namun sang nenek menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan kuliahnya.

Hhh

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, dan sebuah suara menggema di lorong kampus tersebut membuat ia menoleh kebalakang dan melihat sahabatnya yang sudah dua minggu ini menemaninya dikampus, dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu seperti burung hantu, menatap baekhyun dan tersengal lelah karena berlari

tadi.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo berada di cafetaria kampus mata kuliah mereka akan mulai beberapa menit lagi jadi mereka memutuskan mengunjungi kantin kampus untuk membeli minuman segar dipagi hari ini. Mereka berdua mengambil fakultas yang sama yaitu fakultas desaigner,Yap mereka ingin menjadi seorang design, setelah dua minggu berlalu mereka telah melewati masa-masa pengenalan kampus dan mereka akhirnya menjadi bagian dari kampus besar ini dan mereka berdua juga mengambil jurusan yang sama.

"Hah.. Aku sangat lelah tadi" ucap kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyesap jus jeruk yang ia pesan tadi.

"Kenapa kau berlari tadi?" Ucap baekhyun menatap sahabatnya yang masih memejamkan matanya, sambil menyesap susu strawberinya yang ia bawah dari rumah.

"Aku ketinggalan bis--dan berlari seperti orang gila,karena kukira aku terlambat" ucap kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari baekhyun, sahabatnya ini memang selalu datang terlambat.

Hingga beberapa menit menghabiskan minuman masing-masing mereka berdua beranjak dari sana menuju ke fakultas mereka karena mata kuliah mereka akan segera dimulai.

"Hyung--kau akan pergi kesana?" Sebuah suara dari pria tan-membuat ia menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu membaca buku.

"Bisa dilihat ia akan pergi, ia sudah tak bisa melawan" dan kali ini sebuah suara dari pria berkulit putih pucat yang tengah bermain ponsel. Dan kali ini sukses membuat pria yang sedang membaca buku mendengus dan melenpar asal bukunya ke meja dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Ucapnya

Chanyeol,Jongin,dan Sehun

Mereka bertiga kini sedang bersantai disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat musik dan terdapat juga rak-rak buku, bisa dilihat ini merupakan tempat pribadi mereka bertiga di kampus ini, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka di fakultas masing-masing mereka bertiga pun berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung kampus dan sangat sunyi, seperti hanya mereka yang bisa datang diruangan tersebut.

Tempat ini merupakan tempat untuk menghilangkan penat mereka setelah club, mereka bisa bermain musik atau membaca buku atau bisa juga membawa minuman ber-alkohol untuk mereka minum dan tak akan ada yang marah, Kalian tidak lupa kan mereka bertiga merupakam primadona di kampus ini dan salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari pemilik kampus disini, jadi tidak ada yang akan melarang mereka, kalaupun ada pasti orang tersebut akan menemui ajalnya nanti.

"Aku sudah tak bisa kabur" ucap chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa itu sungguh mengerikan?" Ucap jongin penasaran sambil mendekat kearah chanyeol.

"Apanya?" Tanya chanyeol

"Makan malam sebentar, apa itu sungguh mengerikan?" Ucap jongin antusias.

Dan yang terjadi ia mendapat jitakan dari sahabt pria pucatnya yaitu Ooh sehun

"Kau bodoh atau apa?apa kau lupa jika makan malam tersebut bukan makan malam biasa, itu adalah sebuah makan malam yang terjalin dihubungan bisnis kau mengerti?" Ucap sehun menjelaskan.

Dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari jongin.

Dan chanyeol menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua temannya ini.

"Ayahku akan menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan kim, dan ayahku akan menikah dengan CEO perusahaan tersebut"

"Whaatt??" Suara jongin menggelegar dan sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas,temannya ini sungguh payah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya jongin tanpa perduli dengan gerutuan sehun

"Aku tidak tahu,aku kesal dan sangat marah, aku selalu kabur dari acara makan malam tersebut,tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa kabur"

Ungkapan tersebut membuat keadaan hening seketika. Jongin dan sehun menatap iba terhadap temannya ini mereka mengetahui sesuatu mengapa chanyeol bertindak seperti ini dan menjadi seperti ini.

"Well- aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan" ucap chanyeol sambil berdiri dan dibalas dengan kerutan bingung oleh kedua temannya.

"Woah tidak biasanya?,kau akan melakukannya disana?" Ucap jongin disertai seringai aneh dibibirnya

Sehun? Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan tak berniat menyambung pembicaraan kepada dua temannya ini.

"Well--itu menarik" ucap chanyeol dengan seringai anehnya dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Sore hari yang cerah warna jingga menghiasi langit dan dibawah langit seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek menyusuri langkahnya menuju suatu tempat. Ia menghampiri minimarket yang berada dipinggir jalan, ia memasuki minimarket tersebut dan pergi ketempat minuman untuk membeli sekaleng minuman bersoda untuk menemaninya berjalan disore hari ini.

Namun ketika ia hendak menarik cola yang tengah ia incar tersebut sebuah tangan lain juga menggenggam colanya ia menoleh dan seketika ia terdiam dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Wajah pria itu, putih bersih, hidungnya yang tinggi,matanya yang tajam,dan bibirnya yang merah seksi. Ia terus memandang pria tersebut hingga suara deheman membuat ia sadar.

"Lepaskan itu punyaku"suara berat dan dingin membuat ia membuyarkan fantasinya tentang pria ini , ia kira lelaki ini seperti di drama-drama yang ia sering tonton,ternyata tidak ia sangat dingin dan-tunggu--tadi dia bilang ini punyannya Hah? Ia tersenyum remeh dan mendelikkan matanya kepada pria yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin

"Maafkan aku tuan, Aku yang melihatnya duluan jadi Anda yang harus melepaskannya" ucapnya sopan dan senantiasa menggengam erat cola tersebut.

Dan lelaki tersebut mendecih dan menatap tajam pada gadis berambut pendek ini.

"Cepat lepaskan sebelum kau menyesalinya" ucapnya angkuh dan menatap tajam.

Dan akhirnya gadis tersebut merengut kesal, ada apa dengan orang ini? Ia yang pertama melihatnya duluan, kalaupun masih banyak cola yang ia incar ia tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk hal ini tapi cola ini tersisa satu jadi mau tidak mau ia harus mengambilnya dengan cara apapun.

"Tidak mau" ucap gadis tersebut dan langsung menginjak kaki pria tersebut dengan keras dan segera berlari dari sana menuju kasir membayarnya cepat dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"YAAAKKK" dan pria tersebut berteriak marah kepada gadis berambut pendek yang tengah berlari terbirit sesekali menabrak seseorang.

"Awas saja kau" gumamnya kesal dan mengelus kakinya yang telah terinjak oleh gadis tadi.

Luhan sampai di kedai nenek heechul dengan nafas tersengal setelah berlari seperti orang gila, ia meneguk cola dengan rakus yang telah ia beli tadi di minimarket.

"Kau kenapa"suara sang nenek membuat ia menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala

"Kenapa kau berlari" ucap nenek lagi

"Aku mendapatkan Masalah" ucapnya menatap lurus kedepan membayangkan kejadian tadi sore.

"Apa?masalah apa kali ini? Astaga luhan kau ini selalu saja membuat masalah" ucap nenek sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Astaga nenek, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kalau ia melepasnya tadi aku takkan menginjak kakinya.

"Kau menginjak kaki siapa?"

"Seorang pria tampan, tapi dia dingin"

"Pria tampan?dingin?"ucap nenek bingung.

"Iya, nenek tau ia tidak mau mengalah seperti di drama-drana yang aku tonton, tapi ia malah menatapku tajam dan menyuruhnya melepaskannya, membuatku kesal saja" ucapnya sambil mengerut kesal.

Sang nenek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ingatkan ini dunia nyata bukan seperti drama yang kau tonton"

"Sudahlah cepat bantu aku, kedai sudah mulai ramai"

Ucapan nenek dibalas dengan anggukan dari luhan, dan mereka berdua pun segera mempersiapkan bahan dan melayani para pelanggan yang sudah datang di kedai mereka.

"Kau duluan saja kyung, aku harus mampir di perpus dulu"

Perkataan baekhyun dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari kyungsoo dan berlalu dari kelas mereka yang sudah berakhir.

Setelah kyungsoo pergi, baekhyun pun juga segera pergi setelah membereskan buku-bukunya.

Ia menyusuri lorong kampus yang sudah sepi menuju perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku yang akan ia baca.

Dia memasuki perpustakaan yang sudah sepi dan sunyi, tanpa rasa takut ia pun masuk dan segera menuju rak-rak buku dan melihat buku-buku tersebut.

Dengan tenang ia melihat buku yang ia cari, namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang, ia segera mengambil buku yang hendak ia cari dan segera pergi dari sana namun sebelum ia pergi ia tersentak kaget karena suara yang keras, ia segera berbalik dan melangkah pelan mendekati ujung rak, setelah sampai disana ia mengintip dan membolakan matanya ketika menangkap seorang manusi berbeda kelamin sedang berpagutan mesra dan panas, bahkan baju wanita tersebut sudah terbuka menyisakan branya dan rok wanita tersebut sudah tidak ada menyisakan celana dalamnya, wanita tersebut mengeluh dan mendesah dengan kuat ketika pria tersebut meremas kuat payudara wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun tak ingin berlama-lama dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak senonoh untuk dilihatnya, ia segera berbalik badan cepat dan tak sengaja menyenggol buku di rak dan jatuh.

BUKK

suara buku jatuh tersebut membuat baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, berharap dua orang tadi tidak mendengarnya.

Ia berusaha menetralkaan nafasnya dan melangkah pelan namun sebuah suara berat mengintrupsinya dari belakang sehingga membuat ia menegang.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara berat tersebut dan bunyi langkah kaki mendekat membuat ia bergetar takut dab membalikkan badanya perlahan dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari pria tadi.

"Su..sunbae aku tak sengaja, Aku akan pergi" ucap baekhyun pelan dan berhati-hati takut akan membuatnya marah.

"Kau sudah menganggu" ucapnya dingin

"Maafkan aku" ucap baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan segera pergi dari sana, namun tangannya tertahan dan ia meringis pelan ketika punggungnya tertabrak oleh rak buku yang disebabkan oleh pria yang menatap tajam.

"Kau sudah menganggu, dan kau akan pergi?"

Ia mendecih dan menunjukkan seringainya.

Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan

"Tidak bisa, Kau yang harus menggantikannya kalau begitu"

Dan yang terjadi adalah sebuah ciuman paksa yang didapatkan baekhyun, ia membolakan matanya ketika pria tersebut menciumnya kasar dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya, ia bergetar dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dan seketika pria yang menciumnya tersebut kini sudah jatuh di lantai memegangi pipinya ketika mendapat serangan dari gadis yang kini menatapnya benci dengan lelehan air mata

"KAU BRENGSEK" teriaknya dan segera pergo dari sana.

Dan pria tersebut hanya tersenyum miring dan mengusap sedikit luka disudut bibir kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Menarik" gumamnya setelah melihat darahnya di jarinya.

Baekhyun menangis di lorong kampus sambil terus menggosokkan bibirnya dengan tangannya berharap ciuman tadi hilang, ia tidak percaya jika pria yang selama ini ia kagumi sudah mencuri Ciuman pertamnya dengan paksa dan sekarang baekhyun membenarkan perkataan kyungsol sahabatnya kalau Chanyeol itu brengsek.

Dan yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya adalah chanyeol cowok Playboy dan brengsek.

Tbc..

Wushh hope you like it..

jika menyukainya jangan lupa reviewnya


	3. 03

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Cerita ini unsur dari otak saya, Apabila ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

 **ITS GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT**

 **JUST DONT READ OKAY..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap refleksinya di Cermin besar miliknya, Ia mengenakan Kemeja hitam lengkap dengan jasnya dan dasi berwarna abu-abu, serta mukanya yang terkesan dingin dan rambut yang tertata ke atas membuatnya sangat mempesona dan menambah nilai plus untuk malam hari ini.

Terkesan formal untuk makan malam.

Well--ia memakai ini bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan malam ini ia akan mengadakan makan malam bersama ayahnya dengan CEO Kim atau bisa dikatakan dengan Calon istri ayahnya.

ia menghela nafas pelan memikirkan sebentar nanti, ia berniat kabur tapi sudah tak bisa lagi, ia sudah lelah, dan terpaksa mengikuti permainan ayahnya.

Ia Benci, Marah, dan juga Dendam.

Wanita semua sama saja, penggoda dan juga penggila uang itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini, Namun didalam hati kecilnya ada satu wanita yang tidak membuatnya menyamakan dengan wanita lain, Ia adalah ibunya..

yap ibunya, ibunya yang telah melahirkannya merawatnya, namun suatu kejadian membuat ia harus berpisah dengan ibunya, membuat ia sangat marah,menyesal. Ibunya telah pergi dan menghilang sampai saat ini. Ia ingin mencari tahu tentang keberadaan ibunya namun ayahnya selalu menggagalkannya dan itu membuatnya membenci ayahnya dan saat itu ia membenci wanita.. Kecuali ibunya..

..

Sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang, chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat seorang pria tua dengan seragam pelayan membungkuk hormat dan setelahnya mengatakan sesuatu dan segera berlalu dari sana.

 _"Tuan park menunggu anda dibawah"_

Dan satu kalimat tersebut membuatnya menghela nafas pelan menatap sekali lagi di cermin,bukan untuk membenarkan penampilannya yang sudah sangat sempurna melainkan menunjukkan wajahnya yang mengeras dan tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal.

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama ia pun segera turun. Menghadapi yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Di dalam mobil mewah dua orang pria berbeda umur duduk dibelakang kursi penumpang tidak ada percakapan hanya hening dan tenang, asik dengan kegiatan mereka berdua yaitu bermain handpone mereka masing-masing tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam keheningan , dan akhirnya sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan mereka yang berasal dari pria paruh baya

"Kuharap kau bersikap baik disana" Ucapan dari sang ayah membuat chanyeol tersenyum remeh, melirik sedikit ke arah sebelahnya

"Kuharap begitu" balasnya dengan nada dingin dan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. ia masih asik menatap handponenya.

Dan setelahnya hanya anggukan dari pria tua, dan keheningan pun melanda hanya ada suara deru mesin mobil yang bergerak menuju ke suatu tempat.

Percakapan singkat yang dingin.

Di dalam Restoran mewah bintang lima, Chanyeol dan Ayahnya memasuki pintu masuk restoran dan segera menuju ke dalam ruangan VIP yang telah dipesan jauh-jauh hari oleh ayahnya untuk mengadakan makanan malam.

Derap langkah kaki mereka memasuki restoran dengan wajah mereka yang dingin, dan para pelayan disana membungkukan badan sopan mereka ketika Chanyeol dan ayahnya melewati mereka.

Hingga mereka pun telah sampai di ruangan VIP mereka, Chanyeol dan ayahnya pun mengambil tempat duduk, chanyeol duduk berdampingan dengan ayahnya. Mereka masih diam menunggu sang tamu undangan yang belum kunjung datang.

Hingga beberapa menit setelahnya suara high hills yang memekakan telinga membuat mereka menoleh ketika wanita dengan rambut pendek hitam legam memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatannya"

Ucapan wanita anggun tersebut hanya dibalas oleh decihan dari chanyeol, Namun berbeda dengan ayahnya ia memberikan senyuman manis dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa,dan lagi ia tersenyum remeh kepada ayahnya.

Namun wanita anggun itu tidak sendiri, ia memanggil seseorang yang berada di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut untuk segera masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan terurai dengan baju dress peachnya ,Masuk dengan gugup serta memberikan satu senyuman manisnya menutupi kegugupannya

"Dia adalah Putriku" Ucap wanita berambut pendek tersebut, ia tersenyum bangga dan mempersilahkan putrinya untuk duduk.

"Ternyata putrimu cantik sekali _jessica"_

wanita yang bernama jessica tersebut hanya tersenyum bangga, ia melepaskan mantelnya dan nampaklah bahu putih mulusnya yang terekspos, ia memakai dress hitam dengan potongan rendah dan ketat serta.

"Halo paman, Nama saya Seulgi"

ucap gadis tersebut setelah diberi kode oleh ibunya untuk memperkenalkan namanya.

Dan dibalas oleh senyum dari Ketua Park, ia melirik sedikit ke arah chanyeol yang nampak malas menghadapkan mukanya,putranya lebih memilih melihat air putih di meja makan tersebut daripada kedua wanita yang sudah duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Berapa Umurmu Seulgi?" Satu pertanyaan terucap dari Daehyun . Seulgi memberikan senyumnya lagi, gadis ini selalu tersenyum apakah ia tidak lelah pikir chanyeol didalam hati ketika sedikit melirik gadis yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Walaupun enggan mengangkat wajahnya tapi sesekali dia melirik dua wanita ini.

"Saya 20 tahun, Paman" Satu suara lembut dan sopan, gadis tersebut sedikit melirik chanyeol yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Wah kau masih muda,"Daehyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali melirik ke samping yang dimana memperlihatkan chanyeol duduk dengan diam. "Chanyeol dua tahun lebih tua darimu"satu ucapannya dibalas dengan anggukan dari kedua wanita tersebut.

Chanyeol yang merasa ketika ayahnya membicarakannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa Calon adik iparmu?"

satu perkataan dari daehyun membuat chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya di meja dan hal itu dilihat oleh gadis pirang yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Dan setelahnya tersenyum atau bisa dikatakan tersenyum paksa.

"Aku park chanyeol, senang bertemu dengan kalian" Ucapannya terkesan dingin

Ia hanya mengeluarkan kata singkat, jessica tersenyum penuh arti, seulgi memandangnya dengan penuh arti juga, Daehyun sedikit menggertakan giginya geram, Dan chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dan begitulah perkenalan Chanyeol.

Dan setelahnya makan malam mereka dilaksanakan dan sesekali terlibat percakapan kecil yang banyak di dominasi oleh ayahnya dan jessica, Chanyeol menatap tak minat makanan dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi chanyeol lebih tua dari anakku, kuharap ia bisa melindungi adiknya ini"

satu perkataan lolos dari bibir jessica ia tersenyum manis dihadapannya chanyeol.

chanyeol mendecih mengeluarkan seringainya

"Pasti, Aku akan menjaga adikku yang seksi ini"

dan seketika semua orang terdiam dengan perkataan chanyeol, jessica dan seulgi terdiam bingung sedangkan daehyun sudah sangat geram ia baru ingin meneriakkan chanyeol, tapi chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Maafkan Aku, Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus,aku pergi"

Ucapnya setelah membungkuk sopan

Dan setelahnya bunyi pintu yang ditutup sedikit keras, chanyeol pergi, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih terdiam hening, namun ada satu orang yang tersulut amarah ia adalah park daehyun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar restoran ia pergi ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya, namun sebelum dekat dengan mobilnya sebuah suara mengintrupsinya, ia menoleh dan membalikkan badannya, atensinya menatap datar orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol Oppa"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" ucapnya dingin, tanpa perduli dengan gadis ini ia segera membalikkan badannya menuju mobilnya.

"Tunggu Oppa"

Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya namun ia tidak berbalik.

"Aku tahu Oppa marah dengan acara makan malam ini, dan juga rencana pernikahan ini"

Chanyeol geram ia mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum miring ia membalikkan badannya menatap tajam gadis pirang ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jangan sok tahu dan akrab denganku, Mengerti." dingin dan tajam.

Dan akhirnya ia melenggang pergi menuju mobilnya, ia meminta kunci kepada sopirnya dan segera menyalakan mobil hitam mengkilat tersebut dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, ia tidak peduli dengan ayahnya, ayahnya bisa pulang dengan menyuruh sopirnya untuk mengambil mobil lain di rumahnya.

Yang terpenting ia harus segera pergi dan melepaskan rasa kesalnya menuju kesuatu tempat.

Dia sudah tak ingin berlama-lama disana, itu sungguh menyebalkan.

..

Suasana kamar bernuansa pink begitu tenang, tak ada suara, bahkan cahaya lampu pun tak ada,mungkin pemiliknya mematikannya.

Pemandangan gadis mungil yang sedang duduk di dashboard ranjang nampak lusuh dengan rambut acaknya serta matanya yang sembab, seperti habis menangis.

Baekhyun merenung diri dikamar setelah kejadian tadi sore dikampus, ia cukup syok, niatnya hanya untuk mengambil buku di dalam perpus nyatanya membawanya dalam sebuah tragedi yang akhirnya membuat ia mengurung diri di kamar. Sebuah ciuman, mungkin sebagian orang menganggapnya hal biasa, namun berbeda dengannya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, di ambil kasar oleh seseorang yang dulu sempat ia kagumi, Namun sekarang dia sudah menaruh benci pada pria itu, Siapa lagi kalau bukan park chanyeol.

Lelaki gila, hampir melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan wanita di perpus dan mencuri ciuman pertamnya dengan kasar. Sungguh Brengsek.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia memejamkan matanya, tangannya terulur menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat kejadian tadi, ia meringis pelan ketika menyentuh bibirnya, mungkin jika ia tidak memukulnya pasti dia sudah menjadi seperti wanita tadi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikirannya sudah jauh, dan menghela nafas lagi, ia berniat untuk segera tidur lebih awal namun suara ketukan pintunya membuat ia mengurung niatnya dan segera pergi ke pintu kamarnya. Mungkin neneknya pikirnya, karena sehabis pulang dari kampus ia langsung mengurung diri tak sempat sarapan, mungkin neneknya menyuruhnya makan.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan.

CKLEK~

"BAEKHYUUNNIEE"

Suara cempereng dari gadis berambut pendek sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang meriah.

"Eonni"Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika luhan memeluknya tiba-tiba."Eonni kemari?"

baekhyun sedikit melongo bukannya ia tak suka jika luhan kemari namun kedatangan luhan selalu pas saat dia merasa sedih dan hal itu membuat ia sayang sekali dengan kakaknya ini walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah tetapi baekhyun telah menganggap luhan sebagai kakaknya, luhan gadis berambut pendek yang selalu menemaninya dan menghiburnya ketika ia sedih dan seperti saat ini luhan datang saat ia merasakan sedih.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat karaoke, Tapi sebelum aku mengajakmu nenek bilang kau belum makan dari sore dan mengurung diri di kamar,Kenapa?ada masalah?"

Lihat, luhan selalu mengetahui jika baekhyun berada dalam kesulitan dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum haru bersyukur mempunyai luhan sebagai kakaknya.

Baekhyun terdiam mengingat kejadian tadi sore yang masih membekas,dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian luhan, ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Baekhyun,Sebenarnya kau kenapa?Ayo cerita kau ada masalah kan?" Luhan meletakkan jemarinya menyentuh pipi mulus baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan sayang memberikan senyuman hangat "jangan kau sembunyi Eonni tidak suka jika kau menutupinya kau tahu kan?"Ia mengatakan dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Eonni.."suara baekhyun tercekat matanya berkaca-kaca ia akan menjadi cengeng jika

berhadapan dengan luhan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah airmatanya keluar.

"Kenapa?ayo cerita" dan luhan selalu memberikan senyuman yang hangat, untuk memberikan ketenangan kepada baekhyun.

"Ci..ciuman pertamaku di curi" cicit baekhyun pelan

luhan terkesiap.. ia mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum geli.. Astaga ternyata permasalahan ini toh, maklum baekhyun itu polos. dan luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"Astaga baekhyun, Siapa yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu?" Luhan seakan-akan kaget tapi didalam hatinya ia tertawa astaga baekhyunnya yang polos dan imut.

ia ingin mencubit pipi baekhyun yang tembem dan bersemu merah ini, namun ia menahannya menenangkan anak puppy ini dulu yang penting.

"It..ituu" baekhyun tergagap bingung menjelaskannya kepada luhan.

"Apakah dia sangat tampan?Atau..Apakah dia Sexy?

Perkataan luhan sontak membuat baekhyun membelalakan matanya, Kakaknya ini bukan menghiburnya malah menambah menggodanya.

"Eonni" Ucap baekhyun merengut kesal mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kenapa? Apa dia tampan hah? hingga membuatmu seperti ini?

"DIA JELEK DAN SANGAT TIDAK SEXY" baekhyun bersuara keras dan merengut kesal mempoutkan bibirnya serta memalingkan wajahnya hingga tidak menghadap ke arah luhan yang kini terkikik geli ketika melihat tingkah baekhyun yang sangat imut.

"Astaga malangnya nasibmu baek, kau dicuri ciuman pertamamu oleh pria yang jelek"

Tambah luhan menggodanya sambil terkekeh.

"EONNI!!" baekhyun sudah sangat marah ia melemparkan bantalnya dan memukul luhan, namun luhan juga tak mau kalah ia mengambil bantal lainnya dan melempar ke arah baekhyun hingga mereka berdua saling melempar bantal diiringi dengan tawa bahagia mereka berdua.

Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu yang dimana terdapat nenek heechul dengan mukanya yang menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Astaga kalian berdua, Cepat bereskan dan turun ke bawah!!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak memerintah baekhyun dan luhan untuk turun dan segera berlalu disana.

Baekhyun dan luhan terkikik geli sebelum pergi ke bawah untuk makan malam.

..

Dua orang pria sedang memapah pria yang kini sudah mabuk, mereka berdua membawanya menuju lift sambil berusaha memegang pria yang masih sedikit sadar.

"Astaga hyung ini sangat merepotkan" Sehun memapah chanyeol dan mendudukkanya di sofa serta meleoas sepatunya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau menelfon kami hanya untuk menyaksikan dirimu berkelahi dengan orang-orang di club" jongin menghela nafas pelan dan berlalu dari sana menuju dapur membawa minuman dingin dan duduk di sofa samping chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang kini setengah sadar hanya tersenyum miring, niatnya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya terpenuhi, walau harus mengalami luka memar di wajahnya yang tampan, setelah terlibat perkalihan di club dan tentu saja ia yang memulai,jika sehun dan jongin belum berada mungkin orang yang berkelahinya akan segera kehilangan nyawanya mengingat chanyeol menghajar orang tersebut seperti kesetanan, dan akhirnya sehun dan jongin berhasil menghalaunya hingga orang tersebut dibawah kerumah sakit karena orang tersebut sudah tak sadarkan diri.

ia bersandar di sofa dan memejamkan matanya mengusir segala kepenatannya dengan sedikit istirahat.

"Aku ingin menginap disini" Suaranya yang serak membuat kedua orang yang kini masih menatapnya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"tanya sehun

"hanya ingin"

"Apa acara makan malamnya sangat buruk?" ini bukan sehun tetapi melainkan jongin,lelaki tan ini sungguh cerewet jika menyangkut dengan masalah dan sehun hanya mendengus pelan kearah jongin tetapi lelaki itu acuh seolah tak perduli.

Chanyeol tak menjawab ia segera berdiri dari sofa dan segera pergi ke atas menuju kamar meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang menatap heran.

"Aku juga akan menginap disini" Ucap jongin mengangkat kakinya di meja dan meneguk minuman dinginnya tanpa perduli dengan raut wajah sehun yang mengeras.

"Yakk kalian, ini bukan tempat penginapan"

Sehun bersuara sedikit keras dan menendang jongin dengan kakinya mereka berdua terlibat perkelahian kecil.

"Oh kenapa dengan kakimu?"

Perkelahian mereka terhenti ketika atensi jongin melihat kaki sehun sedikit memar.

Sehun segera duduk disamping jongin mengatur nafasnya setelah perkelahian tadi

"Ada gadis gila yang menginjakku"

"gadis gila?" Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneguk minuman dingin.

"Apa gadis gila itu cukup sexy" pertanyaan frontal dari jongin membuat sehun mendengus malas

"Lumayan" satu ucapannya membuat jongin tersenyum lebar dan sehun? ia menerawang kejadian tadi sore yang menurutnya lucu dan menyebalkan, Ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Chanyeol membasuh mukanya di wastafel sedikit meringis ketika air menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka, ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap cermin, menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Ia mengingat kejadian tadi sore dimana ia hampir melakukan seks dengan Kim yejin wanita fakultas seni yang cantik sering sekali menggodanya dan ajakannya pergi ke kampus untuk melakukan hal itu harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara benda jatuh membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara, Kim yejin segera bangkit dan terburu-buru merapikan pakaiannya ia segera pergi ketika chanyeol menyuruhnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke sumber suara, ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang membelakanginya dan sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya, dia segera bersuara sebelum gadis tersebut pergi, gadis tersebut berbalik dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tertutupi dengan rambutnya. Ia ingin melihat wajahnya dan akhirnya ia mengenggam tangan gadis itu dan membenturkan punggung gadis tersebut membuat gadis tersebut reflek mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk.

Chanyeol tertegun,mengamati wajah gadis yang kini meringis sakit akibat cengkramannya di satu tangan gadis tersebut, ia menikmatinya wajah gadis itu putih bersih,matanya yang sipit dan melengkung,juga hidungnya yang mungil,bibirnya yang tipis dan memerah menggodanya untuk segera menciumnya ia sudah tak tahan dan langsung meraup bibir gadis tersebut melumatnya dengan kasar menggigit bibirnya hingga terluka dan rasanya sangat manis ia ingin berlama-lama namun sebuah pukulan keras yang mendarat diwajahnya membuatnya segera jatuh dan melihat gadis tersebut terengah-engah, matanya berkaca-kaca dan satu teriakan keras dan langkah kaki menuju pintu keluar mengakhiri kegiatan mereka

Dia tak menyangka jika ada gadis yang berani memukulnya, tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang menunduk patuh dan menyerahkan diri mereka cuma-cuma, namun gadis mungil dengan mata puppynya dengan berani memukulnya, "Sangat menarik" gumamnya dan tersenyum misterius..

..

"Huwaaa Aku sangat lelah" Gerutuan kyungsoo hanya dibalas dengan tatapan jengah dari baekhyun.

Mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas pertama mereka yaitu mendesign baju sesuai dengan ukuran yang telah diberikan oleh dosen mereka. Dan beruntungnya mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh dosen untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan hal itu membuat mereka berdua senang. Tetapi baekhyun kini menyesal pasalnya kyungsoo mengeluh hanya karena pekerjaanya yang menggambar model baju yang akan digunakan, dan gerutuan yang tak jelas ini sudah ke lima kali ia mengatakan lelah setelah berulang kali mengganti gambar model baju.

"Ayo selesaikan cepat" baekhyun tampak acuh dengan segala gerutuan kyungsoo

kyungsoo mencibir bibirnya

"Kita kerjakan besok saja, Tugas ini kan dikumpul minggu depan masih ada waktu" tawar kyungsoo.

"Astaga kyungsoo kau hanya perlu menggambar model bajunya dan sisanya aku yang akan membuatnya apa begitu melelahkan?" Ucap baekhyun sedikit kesal

"Tadi malam, aku membantu ibuku membuatkan kue jadi tertidur larut , Aku sangat lelah baekhyun, please kita kerjakan besok saja ya"

Permohonan dari kyungsoo membuat baekhyun terdiam sebentar ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah gadis ini yang berusaha membujuknya, dan disatu sisi ia tak tega dengan Sahabatnya yang sudah bercerita mungkin memang betul sahabatnya ini lelah.

"Baiklah kita kerjakan besok"

Dan pekikan girang dari gadis bermata bulat senang, baekhyun terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat kyungsoo ini.

"Ayo kita pergi ke cafetaria aku sudah sangat lapar" ajakan kyungsoo lantas diangguki setuju baekhyun ia juga sangat lapar.

Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan segera menuju ke cafetaria untuk mengisi perut mereja yang kosong.

..

"Chanyeol Kau tak ingin bermain?"

Sebuah suara menyapu indera pendengarannya namun ia seolah menulikannya dan acuh, namun wanita yang duduk disebelahnya itu tak gentar ia malah ingin melancarkan aksinya dengan langsung duduk di pangkuan chanyeol dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau kenapa? hah?, kita tak melanjutkannya di perpus kemarin jadi kita lanjutkannya disini saja bagaimana?" suaranya yang dibuat sexy dan sedikit serak tak membuat chanyeol bereaksi ia hanya memandang datar terhadap wanita ini yang selalu menggodanya.

Mereka berdua kini berada diruangan khusus milik chanyeol,sehun,dan jongin, Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mood tidak baik lebih memilih beristirahat di ruangan khususnya namun perempuan yang bernama kim yejin ini datang dan menggodanya, namun chanyeol nampak tak tertarik ia segera menyuruh yejin menyingkir namun seolah keras kepala ia tidak mau turun dan malah makin nekat menggodanya dengan menggesekkan pantatnya ke paha chanyeol.

Dan hal itu membuat chanyeol menggeram marah dan langsung mencengkram leher wanita tersebut "Turun jika kau masih ingin hidup"

Suaranya yang dingjn dan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk membuat yejin meringsut takut dan segera menyingkir dari chanyeol.

"Setelah ini kau tak usah mengangguku lagi, Aku sudah bosan denganmu"

Ucapnya sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu kasar,meninggalkan yejin yang mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Brengsek"Gumamnya.

..

"Huwaahh aku sangat kenyang, makanan di cafetaria ini sangat enak"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Makan yang banyak nona" Ucap baekhyun dengan nada gurau dan setelahnya mereka berdua terkikik geli.

Sebuah suara gaduh yang berasal dari wanita berteriak histeris membuat kyungsoo dan baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Chanyeol memasuki cafetaria dengan wajah dingin khasnya matanya menelusuri cafetaria setelah mendapatkan gadis yang kini menatapnya juga dengan tatapan kaget.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah baekhyun membuat baekhyun was-was dan mendadak gugup, chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan memandangnya cukup intens.

"Ikut aku"

Dan yang terjadi chanyeol menariknya menuju ke suatu tempat membuat seluruh orang di cafetaria memekik heboh kyungsoo? ia kaget dan melongo seperti orang bodoh, setelah sadar jika sahabatnya di culik ia segera pergi mengejar sahabatnya yang kini sudah hilang.

TBC

 **A/N: Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang telah mereview cerita saya ini, sangat berterima kasih *loveyou***

 **Hanya ingin bilang saja kalau cerita ini jauh dari kata bagus jadi tolong jangan panggil author, tapi panggil aja Bin, okay?, karena bin masih tahap belajar**

 **Mengenai cerita ini yang bertanya-tanya kenapa chanyeol kelakuannya begini itu udah dijelaskan sedikit yaa, dan ada yang bilang kalo chanyeol itu hyper sex ya? hmm.. itu tergantung dari nafsu chanyeol hahhaha..**

 **mungkin bisa dibilang begitu hehe.**

 **kalau baekhyun disini bin bikin karakternya polos tapi dia cukup tangguh,buktinya ia bisa menghajar chanyeol *hahah***

 **kalau luhan dan kyungsoo mereka mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama yaitu cukup cerewet hehe.**

 **Yang bilang momennya luhan dan sehun lucu itu hanya iseng saja tapi ternyata ada yang suka hihi. *makasih**

 **Serta sehun dan jongin disini kubikin karakter mereka berdua berbeda sehun orangnya dingin dan tajam sama dengan chanyeol tapi jongin ia cukup genit dan suka menggoda tentunya haha..**

 **Oke that's it**.

Oh ya..

 **Terima kasih kepada** : **_Lady Azhura_ yang udah review panjang banget *haha aku sangat kaget lo dengan reviewmu tapi juga ketawa sendiri haha jangan pernah bosan untuk reviewnya ya hihi.**

 **See you in next chapter dont forget to review if you like this story ***


	4. chapter 04

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Cerita ini unsur dari otak saya, Apabila ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ITS GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

JUST DONT READ OKAY..

.

.

.

Siang yang begitu terik di kota seoul, mengingat bulan ini memasuki musim panas membuat hawa di kota seoul terasa hangat, sebagian orang menikmatinya dengan berjalan-jalan tetapi ada juga yang memilih berlindung dengan mengunjungi restoran-restoran atau kedai-kedai kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Haisshhh... Dasar pak tua kepala botak"

Gerutuan dari gadis berambut pendek menyambut siang yang begitu terik ini, mengenakan baju formal dengan rok spannya berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan lucu membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar menatap heran,namun dia tidak perduli ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Kejadian tadi siang mengundang emosi luhan, sebelum mengalaminya, hari paginya terlihat baik, namun berubah saat siang hari.

 _Siang itu_ _ia_ _dipanggil_ _oleh_ _sekretaris boss-nya_ , _menyuruhnya untuk datang di ruang kerja boss-nya,_ _luhan yang semula asik berbincang_ _dengan teman kerjanya_ _mengernyit bingung,tidak biasanya pak tua itu memanggilnya keruangannya_ _kalau ada hal penting pak tua itu akan menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu namun hari ini tidak._

 _Dengan rasa penasaran dan tanpa ingin berlama-lama ia pun segera pergi menuju pintu ruangan boss-nya, mengatur penampilannya sebelum masuk ke dalam sesekali mengatur nafasnya, dia gugup kenapa? karena baru pertama kali ia dipanggil di ruangan kerja boss-nya._

 _Dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk luhan berdiri di depan pintu mengetuk pelan dan sopan. Dan setelahnya suara besar yang berasal di dalam mempersilahkannya masuk, dengan langkah pelan luhan menyusuri ruangan kerja boss-nya yang cukup besar._

 _Luhan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sofa ,duduk diam dan sopan, menunggu boss-nya yang kini mengambil sesuatu berupa map sebelum akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengannya, ia sempat menautkan alisnya bertanya-tanya tentang map yang kini sudah berada di meja menghadap dirinya._

 _Pikirannya langsung buyar ketika sebuah deheman dari boss-nya menyadarkannya, ia duduk tegak dan mendengar apa yang akan boss-nya katakan, walau sebenarnya dia tampak gugup. Pak tua atau boss-nya ini duduk dengan wajah yang serius menambah kegugupannya, luhan menelan ludahnya susah, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin boss-nya katakan?_

" _Aku mendapat laporan tentang hasil kinerjamu di kantor ini"_

 _Laporan?_

 _Luhan masih dengan keadaan yang sama diam dan menunggu sampai selesai yang hendak dikatakan bossnya ini, walaupun didalam hati dia masih bertanya-tanya._

" _Dan hal itu membuatku sedikit kaget,dan marah"_

 _Sontak luhan menautkan alisnya._

 _Marah?apa yang membuat pak tua ini marah padanya, apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Luhan was-was,_

" _Kinerjamu buruk,dan kau sering sekali tidak masuk ke kantor_ "

 _Seolah mengetahui pikiran luhan, bossnya tersebut segara mengucapkan alasannya tapi tak sampai disitu keterjutan luhan ketika sebuah ucapan yang dilontarkan boss-nya mampu membulatkan matanya_

" _Dengan ini kau ku pecat"_

 _Apa?di pecat?pak tua ini pasti bercanda?hanya karena kinerjanya buruk dan jarang masuk dia harus dipecat?_

 _Pikiran luhan berkecamuk, ia menatap pak tua berpikir jika pak tua ini bercanda, namun yang hanya ia dapat adalah wajah serius yang dilihatnya_

" _Tuan, tolong jangan pecat saya, saya berjanjj akan memperbaiki kesalahan saya_ ,"

 _Mohon luhan dengan tatapan memelasnya, berharap pak tua ini akan luluh namun ia harus menelan pahit ketika pak tua ini seakan tidak perduli seolah membatasinya dengan dinding._

" _Tidak ada kesempatan, Kau sudah tahu mengenai kedisiplinan tentang kantor ini. Dan kau sudah melanggarnya, jadi aku tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan mengampunimu, jadi silahkan keluar dan ambil barang-barangmu._

 _Telak, ucapan boss-nya membuat ia bungkam_ _meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar dan berdiri perlahan menuju pintu keluar._

 _Dan begitulah siang hari yang telah ia lewati.._

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, ingin sekali ia mencakar wajah bossnya tersebut namun ia masih waras jika melakukannya ia juga tak akan dapat pekerjaan, namun sebuah kurungan penjara yang ia dapat karena melakukan kekerasan.

 _Hhh.._

Luhan dengan wajah lesu rambut yang terlihat acak karena setiap perjalanan ia menarik dan meremasnya. Sungguh mencari pekerjaan itu sangat sulit, dan dia baru 2 bulan disana dan harus dipecat, Oh seharusnya luhan mendengar nasehat neneknya untuk tak menjadi pemalas..

"Arrgghh"Berteriak adalah salah satunya melepas stress walau sedang berada di pinggir jalan luhan tak memusingkannya, melepaskan rasa kesalnya adalah yang ingin ia lakukan.

dan sebuah batu menjadi lampiasan kekesalannya dan sontak membuat ia menjerit kesakitan karena menendang batu yang cukup besar dan keras..

"Yaisshh dasar batu sialan"

"Dengan mengumpat tak akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya"

Sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat kedua alisnya bertautan,dan segera membalikkan badanya dan sontak terkejut..

"K..kau"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Gadis Cola"

Lelaki tinggi putih dengan wajah datarnya menatap luhan dengan intens.

"kenapa kau ada disini?"

"kenapa?apakah jalan ini punyamu?Bukan kan?jadi aku bebas berjalan disini"

Luhan bungkam.

"Terserah."

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama ia segera pergi dari sana,menjauh dari lelaki putih pucat ini yang terpenting. Dengan langkah tertatih menahan sakit karena habis menendang batu yang membuat kakinya memar.

namun belum beberapa langkah sebuah genggaman tangan menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya kesal dengan kilat amarah.

"Aku akan mengobatimu"

Luhan terdiam mengerjapkan matanya

"Apa?"

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki berlari dengan diiringi teriakan menggelegar dari gadis bermata bulat yang kini berlari mencari seseorang, menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong dan meminta maaf.

"BAEKHYUN" sebuah suara cempreng yang kini bisa membuat telinga orang pecah nampak tak membuat ia perduli, ia mengkhawatirkan temannya, yang sudah diculik oleh Monster.

Monster?Park chanyeol?

"Hey..tenang,kenapa kau berlari?"

Berlarinya terhenti ketika seorang lelaki berkulit tan-menahannya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Minggir" Suara kyungsoo terlihat dingin dan menatap tajam kepada lelaki yang berada dihadapannya yang kini menunjukkan seringai anehnya.

"Tidak mau" jongin mengatakannya dengan senyum anehnya, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis ini entah karena apa, niatnya untuk ke cafetaria mencari chanyeol harus terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara menggelegar di lorong kampus, dan setelah mengetahui sumber suara berasal dari gadis mungil dengan mata bulatnya menyerupai burung hantu menatap tajam kepadanya,dan bibir tebalnya merahnya yang berbentuk love menambah kesempurnaan dari wajah mungil ini. Mungkin ia sudah gila karena sedari tadi tersenyum karena menatap wajah gadis ini.

"Minggir" tetap pada pendiriannya, kyungsoo berucap dengan sangat dingin dan tatapan tajamnya, lelaki tersebut hanya terkekeh.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau berlari?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Oh gadis ini sungguh keras kepala, namun jongin tak gentar ia melencarkan aksinya dengan mengajak gadis ini berkenalan.

"Oh kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Kim jo--Argghhh"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkenalannya sebuah tendangan tepat di tulang keringnya membuat ia membungkuk meringis sakit menyentuh tulang keringnya.

Dan hal itu membuat kyungsoo pergi menjauh dari sana meninggalkan jongin yang kini meringis sakit sesekali mengumpat.

.

.

"Lepaskan"

Sebuah genggaman tangan yang cukup kuat di tangannya membuat baekhyun meringis sakit, pasalnya lelaki tinggi jangkung ini menariknya dari cafetaria menuju entah kemana ia tidak tahu, yang lebih penting ia harus melepas cengkraman pria ini yang cukup kuat mungkin tangannya ini akan memar.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku" dan tarikannya yang sekuat tenaga akhirnya melepaskannya dari cengkraman yang cukup kuat itu.

Ia terengah-engah lantas langsung menatap tajam pada mata bulat besar yang kini memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepadanya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di lorong kampus yang sudah sepi, Baekhyun ingin segera pergi namun kali ini ia meringis sakit ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding kampus, ia membuka matanya karena sempat memejamkan matanya.

Ia sedikit kaget ketika wajah tampan yang dingin dan datar menatapnya tajam dan mendekat perlahan.

Baekhyun meringkuk takut, dan ingatannya langsung menuju kejadian di kampus dimana ciuman pertamanya direnggut kasar oleh lelaki kini yang berhadapan dengannya.

"A..Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Baekhyun panik ketika wajah itu semakin dekat hingga hampir hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Park chanyeol menatap wajah mungil yang kini ketakutan menatapnya, ia tersenyum miring mengamati wajah mungil ini dengan lekat seolah tak ingin dilepaskan atensinya yang berada disana.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu wajah mungil tersebut dan memusatkan atensinya di kedua mata cokelat mungil yang kini bergulir gelisah.

"Kau cukup cantik"Bisiknya dengan masih memusatkan pandangannya dimata cokelat yang kini membulatkan matanya lucu. "Dan kau cukup berani" kini chanyeol menatap tajam kepada gadis mungil ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, ia masih berusaha untuk melepas dari kungkungan pria ini dengan mengandalkan segala kekuatannya namun tidak bisa pria ini sangat kuat.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa kejadian di perpustakaan" Chanyeol berbisik dan masih menatap tajam gadis mungil yang kini terkejut.

"A-apa yang i-ingin kau lakukan?" Baekhyun semakin meringkuk menghindar wajah chanyeol semakin dekat dan dia sudah tak bisa melawan lagi.

"Kau cukup berani memukulku, Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Kini chanyeol tersenyum remeh kepada gadis yang kini sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi

"T-tolong lepaskan aku" Cicit baekhyun takut ia sudah tak bisa bernafas ketika chanyeol tak menyingkir malahan makin mendekatkan jaraknya.

"Kau harus mem--"

"BAEKHYUN"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan baekhyun cukup kaget ketika kyungsoo menatapnya dengan nafas terengah seperti habis berlari, dan baekhyun cukup beruntung kyungsoo datang sebagai penyelamatnya.

"Hhh.. Yak park chanyeol lepaskan...dia"

Dengan nafas terengah kyungsoo melangkah pelan ke arah mereka berdua mengatur nafasnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia melepas kungkungannya perlahan dan baekhyun langsung mendorong dadanya dan segera berlari dari sana menuju kyungsoo.

"Kau siapa?" suara dingin chanyeol menyapu indera pendengaran mereka berdua, kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, sebenarnya ia cukup ketakutan berhadapan dengan anak dari CEO park yang terkenal hampir di seluruh dunia, namun mengingat jika sahabatnya sedang terancam ia menguatkan batinnya.

"A-aku kyungsoo, aku sahabat baek--"

"Aku tak menanyakan namamu, aku menanyakan kau siapa sehingga berhak menyuruhku?dan kini kau mengangguku."

Tatapan tajam chanyeol serta nada dinginnya membuat kyungsoo menelan salivanya gugup ia meremas tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap khawatir kyungsoo, dan kini atensinya berpindah ke chanyeol menatap tajam pria yang kini memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya.

"Kau it-"

"HYUNG"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kyungsoo sedikit terkejut,baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

Jongin melangkah pelan dan menatap tajam ke arah kyungsoo, kyungsoo? ia pura-pura tak peduli dan menatap ke arah lain menghindar dari tatapan jongin.

kini mereka menatap jongin dengan ekspresi yang berbeda

..

"O-Ouch S-sakit"

Suara rintihan sakit yang entah sudah berapa kali membuat sehun menatap jengah ke arah gadis berambut pendek ini.

Mereka kini berada di taman kota, sehun membantu luhan untuk mengobati kakinya yang memar, sesekali sehun tak sengaja menekannya dan itu membuat luhan merintih sakit.

"Aku hanya menekannya pelan, Kau terlalu berlebihan"

"APA?" luhan hampir berteriak jika ini bukan ditaman maka dipastikan wajah datar pucat ini akan menjadi tempat cakaran luhan.

"Sudah selesai" Tanpa perduli dengan ocehan luhan ia segera menyingkirkan kaki luhan dipangkuannya dan menutup obat salep yang sempat ia beli, Setelah itu menatap luhan dengan intens.

"Kurasa itu adalah balasanmu"

Luhan mengangkat alis bingung"Apa maksudmu?"dengan nada ketus dan menoleh menatap mata tajam sehun.

"Kuharap kau masih ingat kejadian di minimarket" sehun tersenyum simpul"kau menginjakku sampai kakiku memar dan pergi begitu saja"

Luhan bungkam, ia menelan salivanya dan merutuki tindakan bodohnya yang sempat ia lakukan terhadap sehun.

"Tapi untungnya aku masih berbaik hati mengobati kakimu"Kini sehun menatap intens dan luhan seolah tenggelam didalamnya "tidak sepertimu yang langsung berlari tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu"

"Ma-maafkan aku" cicit luhan pelan.

Sehun tersenyum , dan luhan melihatnya oh astaga bahkan senyumannya seperti dewa dia tak menyangka jika wajah datar dan pucat ini akan tersenyum yah walau hanya tersenyum sedikit sekali, tapi itu merupakan bonus ya kan?

Sudah diobati dan diberikan senyuman pada wajah yang sangat tampan ini sudah membuat ia berpikir terlalu jauh.

Luhan berdehem mengusir segala pikirannya tentang sehun "Kau tidak kuliah?" luhan bertanya, sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tahu aku mahasiswa?"

"Yap bisa dilihat dari Err-- penampilanmu" luhan mengamati sehun dari atas sampai bawah Sehun mengenakan baju putih polos dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak cokelat, celana jeans hitam, dan pastinya tebakannya tak pernah salah.

Sehun terkekeh dan luhan membulatkan matanya mungkin luhan ingin mengabadikannya dan menyimpannya di samping idolanya

Oke luhan sudah tak waras.

"25 menit lagi kuliahku akan dimulai" Sehun menatap jam rolexnya yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?kalau begitu kau pergilah"

"Tidak,aku akan mengantarmu, setidaknya Universitasku tak jauh dari sini,aku bisa mengantarmu"

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa ia ingin sekali menolak, tapi ini rezekinya bukan? Oh sekali lagi luhan sudah tak bisa berpikir.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menikmati sinar matahari siang yang terik.

..

Sore hari sebelum matahari tenggelam mengganti kegelapan malam.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat setelah turun dari bus yang mengantarnya pulang, seperti biasa ia akan mampir di kedai neneknya sekedar membantu neneknya mengurus kedai mereka.

Dengan langkah pelan baekhyun menyusuri jalan yang menuju kedai, setelah sampai di depan kedai ia segera masuk dan mendapati kedai yang sudah sedikit pelanggan, ia langsung pergi ke arah dapur dan menemukan sang nenek yang berkutat dengan saus ttebeokki serta luhan yang kini tengah memotong sayuran.

Ia pun melepaskan tas pundaknya dan ikut bergabung di dapur, mengambil apron pinknya dan memulai pekerjaannya.

..

"Hyung kau mengenal gadis tadi?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jongin sembari memfokuskan jalanan karena ia sedang menyetir.

Chanyeol,jongin dan sehun mereka bertiga kini berada di mobil sport hitam chanyeol, jongin duduk di samping chanyeol sembari mengisap rokoknya dan jendela samping yang dibiarkan terbuka, sedangkan sehun duduk di kursi belakang bersandar nyaman disana sambil memainkan handponenya.

"Gadis yang mana?" chanyeol menanyakannya sambil terus fokus di jalan.

"Gadis mungil yang tadi kau tahan, kau mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan setelahnya langsung tersenyum miring menoleh sedikit kearah jongin yang kini menatapnya.

"Dia gadis yang cukup berani telah memukulku"

Hening- Jongin dan sehun kini menatap ke arah chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Whooaa Daebak"

"Sungguh?"

Jongin dan sehun seketika mendadak heboh sehun langsung memajukan tubuhnya memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya, Well hyungnya ini tak pernah di hajar wanita, cuman ia yang selalu menghajar wanita ya kalian tahu kan menghajar wanita di--ranjang.

"Whoaa dia sangat berani"

"Apa hyung akan membiarkannya?"

Sehun bertanya sepertinya cerita hyungnya ini cukup menarik.

"Tentu saja tidak" Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menoleh ke arah Jongin dan sehun "Aku akan membuat dia menyesal"

Dan seketika mereka bertiga tertawa, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, semoga bukan hal yang buruk..

Ya semoga saja.

..

"APA?"

Baekhyun menjerit keras dengan mata sipitnya yang kini membola lucu, Setelah mendengar cerita luhan tadi siang yang telah dipecat oleh bossnya membuat baekhyun kaget.

"Sst... kau akan membuat nenek mendengarnya, jangan kuat-kuat"Luhan berbisik sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di teras rumah baekhyun setelah mengurus kedai, luhan tak terus pulang ke apartemennya yang cukup dekat disekitar rumah baekhyun, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan baekhyun sekaligus bercerita tentang kejadian tadi siang.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan memandangi langit malam yang kini berhiaskan bintang dan bulan yang menyinari langit gelap.

"Well-itu tidak masalah, Mungkin aku akan membantu nenek menjaga kedai"

"Eonni.." Baekhyun bercicit pelan dan langsung memeluk luhan dengan erat menyalurkan kehangatan.

Luhan tersenyum, ia mengetahui jika baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya, namun ia bisa apa, takdir berkata lain untuk jalan kehidupannya, mungkin takdir akan memberikan jalan yang lain yang mungkin terbaik untuknya--

"Eonni, Aku ingin memperkenalkan sahabatku yang lucu, ia cerewet seperti Eonni"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya melepas pelukannya dan mengambil handponenya yang berada di sampingnya sedari tadi.

"Ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan handponenya memperlihatkan fotonya dengan kyungsoo yang diambil saat hari pertama mereka berteman.

"Whoaa mata bulatnya lucu seperti burung hantu" Luhan terkagum dengan foto yang diperlihatkan baekhyun kepadanya.

"Iyakan, haha dia juga cukup lucu"

"Eonni ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Well-Eonni akan segera bertemu dengannya besok"

Luhan mengernyit alis "Besok?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu "Iya besok, Aku dan kyungsoo akan mengerjakan tugas kita dan setelahnya kita bisa berjalan mumpung besok weekend, Eonni ikut ya?"

Luhan tak bisa menolak jika baekhyun telah mengeluarkan rayuannya dengan mata puppynya yang berbinar lucu serta mengedipkan matanya, Oh tuhan baekhyunnya sangat imut.

Luhan mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas dan mengangguk semangat, Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memeluk kakaknya, mereka berdua menatap langit malam dengan tawa bahagia mereka.

..

"Ibu aku tak tahu jika calon suami Ibu adalah ayah chanyeol" Seulgi menatap ibunya yang kini telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja ibunya.

Jessica tersenyum berdiri mendekati putrinya mengelus pelan rambut putrinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau senang?"

"Aku senang, tapi ibu tahu kan jika aku Mencintai chanyeol" Seulgi menatap ibunya sekali lagi, jessica tersenyum.

"Ibu tahu"

"Ibu menikahi ayah chanyeol untuk membuat perusahaan kita menjadi maju dan mengambil sebagian saham mereka, Kau mengenal mereka bukan, mereka bukan orang sembarangan jadi kita harus hati-hati dengan rencana ini"

"Dan-- jika rencana ibu tidak berhasil"

Jessica memandang wajah putrinya dengan serius "Maka itu adalah kesempatanmu mendekati chanyeol, berhasil atau tidak, kesempatanmu tetap ada, kau mengerti?"

Seulgi mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar mereka berdua menatap penuh arti dari sirat mata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

 **A/N :**

 **Fyuhh- akhirnya selesai chapter ini, hehe makin kesini makin gaje ceritanya ya? apa ada yang masih nungguin nggak nih cerita ini? *hehe**

 **Bin masih dalam tahap belajar nih, jadi maaf sekali jika cerita ini nggak bagus ya, maaf banget ya, Bin berusaha membuat cerita ini sesuai kemampuan Bin.**

 **Dan makin kesini akan ada konflik, tapi nggak berat-berat amat, karena Bin itu nggak bisa bikin konflik *hahahaah* mungkin nggak terlalu berat, gitu aja.**

 **Oke terakhir..**

 **Terima kasih yang udah Review Cerita abal-abal ini *hihi* Bin sangat berterima kasih *bow***

 **silakan menikmati cerita ini yaa, kuharap tidak bosan ya :)**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER ***

 **IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OKAY? ***

MyIg: @Inhbie_61


	5. Chapter 05

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Cerita ini unsur dari otak saya, Apabila ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ITS GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

JUST DONT READ OKAY..

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu kyungsoo mengunjungi rumah baekhyun yang telah dikirim alamatnya jauh-jauh hari oleh baekhyun, ia akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka berdua di rumah baekhyun yang sempat tertunda kemarin,dan mumpung ini hari libur ia bisa menghabiskan harinya dengan mengunjungi rumah baekhyun,yah walaupun tujuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas,tapi bersantai sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya setelah mengamati hasil desainnya yang telah tampil didepan laptopnya, ia mendesain baju dress selutut berwarna biru langit bagian atasnya dibuat dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampakkan bagian bahunya yang tak tertutupi seperti model sabrina.

"Baekhyun apa kau bisa melihat desain ini?"

Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak ke arah dapur dimana terdapat baekhyun yang kini sedang menyiapkan makanan ringan dan minuman jus jeruk untuk mereka dua, Baekhyun hanya sendiri di rumah karena neneknya sudah pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk kedai mereka, dan kini sisa mereka berdua yang berada di dalam rumah baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang tengah dimana kyungsoo sedang mengamati hasil desainnya atau bisa dikatakan desain mereka berdua, duduk disamping kyungsoo setelah meletakkan makanan serta jus mereka berdua di meja yang berada dekat dengan sofa.

"Hmm,warnanya cukup bagus tapi polos, bagaimana jika kita tambahkan pernak pernik sedikit dibawah dress" Baekhyun menoleh untuk meminta persetujuan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit alisnya nampak berpikir, dan akhirnya mengangguk "Itu bagus, tapi kita tak mempunyai pernak-pernik, aku tak sempat membelinya sebelum kemari" kyungsoo melirik tas besar yang dimana sudah ada beberapa potongan kain dan perlengkapan untuk membuat dress mereka.

"Itu masalah gampang,kita selesaikan dulu desainnya habis itu kita buat dressnya, nanti setelah kita membeli pernak-perniknya baru kita tambahkan di dress itu."

" bagaimana?" Ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil alih laptop yang berada di kyungsoo, menyempurnakan sedikit desain mereka sebelum dibuat dress.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, setelah selesai mendesain gambaran dress, mereka berdua pun segera mengeluarkan potongan kain yang berada di tas besar memilah satu persatu,setelah mendapat potongan kain yang berwarna biru langit mereka pun segera menjahitnya dengan mesin jahit praktis yang sudah dibawa kyungsoo dari rumahnya.

Mereka berdua nampak sibuk membuat dress hingga kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika bunyi bell yang membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu.

Lantas baekhyun segera berlalu dari sana menuju pintu rumahnya, membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dan seketika tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui tamunya adalah Luhan.

"Eonni" Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendapati luhan yang kini datang sambil membalas senyumannya juga tatkala manis.

Tanpa berlama-lama baekhyun pun segera mempersilahkan luhan untuk masuk, mereka berdua menuju ruang tengah yang dimana terdapat kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya yaitu membuat dress.

Baekhyun berdehem dan seketika kyungsoo sedikit terjengit kaget lantas menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang kini disampingnya sudah ada gadis yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo ini kakakku, Luhan"

"Eonni ini kyungsoo, sahabatku"

Baekhyun memperkenalkan luhan dan kyungsoo bersamaan. Luhan dan kyungsoo bertatapan sedikit lama dan akhirnya luhan membuka suara.

"Anyeonghaseyo Aku luhan senang bertemu denganmu" Luhan masih dengan senyuman manisnya, kyungsoo sedikit bingung ketika baekhyun memperkenalkannya, dan setelah sadar ia pun membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"A-anyeonghaseyo, Aku kyungsoo senang bertemu denganmu juga" Dan balasan kaku kyungsoo membuat baekhyun terkekeh melihat sikap temannya yang lucu

"Tidak usah canggung denganku, aku kakaknya baekhyun, kau juga bisa memanggilku Eonni seperti baekhyun memanggilku, karena aku lebih tua darimu" Luhan tersenyum hangat "Dan setelah dilihat langsung ternyata kau sama imutnya dengan baekhyun" Cengir lebar luhan membuat kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, oh dia baru pertama kali berkenalan dengan luhan, dan ia tidak tau harus bilang apa, baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan senyum yang tak bisa kyungsoo artikan.

Kyungsoo berdehem "Ba-baik Eonni, Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya" kyungsoo membungkuk sopan kearah luhan

Dan luhan membalasnya dengan senyum hangatnya ditambah dengan belaian di kepala kyungsoo, dan hari ini adiknya bertambah satu orang yaitu kyungsoo.

setelah acara perkenalan kyungsoo yang cukup kaku dengan luhan, baekhyun pun segera pergi untuk mengambil jus jeruk lagi untuk luhan setelah mempersilahkan luhan untuk duduk di sofa. Mungkin sahabatnya ini butuh waktu untuk pengenalan haha.

"Kalian sedang membuat apa?" Suara lembut luhan membuat kyungsoo yang sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan beralih menatap luhan.

"I-itu tugas kuliah kami" kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum untuk membuat suasana tidak canggung,pasalnya ia gugup ketika luhan sudah ada disampingnya mengamatinya."Kami di suruh untuk membuat desain baju yang sudah ditentukan ukurannya oleh dosen kami"tambahnya

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham,dan setelahnya baekhyun datang dengan segelas jeruk untuk luhan.

"Bagaimana?apa sudah bisa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika kyungsoo sudah menjahit untuk dibagian atas.

"Sedikit lagi hanya tinggal merapikan jahitan di bagian dada" jawab kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan jahitannya

Luhan tersenyum kecil hingga sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian berdua"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo reflek langsung menoleh ke arah luhan yang kini tersenyum.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian, Apa boleh?"

Penawarannya lantas diangguki oleh mereka berdua setidaknya perkejaan mereka akan jadi ringan setelah luhan membantu mereka...

~BADBOY~

"Chaannhh..Pelannhh..pelannh..hmm"

Suara desahan menggema di dalam ruangan ketika dua makhluk yang kini sudah tak memakai pakaian asik bergumul di bawah selimut dengan keringat yang membanjiri masing-masing tubuh mereka dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menatap wanita yang kini mendesah dibawahnya dengan tatapan seringainya , pasalnya dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun ditubuh wanita tersebut, Sehingga wanita tersebut sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan _orgasme_ nya dengan teriakan yang cukup kuat, dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung berdecih dia masih melakukan gerakan tubuhnya yang kini dibuat semakin cepat tanpa memperdulikan wanita yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat perbuatannya, hingga akhirnya puncak tersebut datang dan akhirnya keluar dia pun menggeram melepaskan penyatuan tubuhnya dengan wanita yang sudah pingsan, beranjak dari ranjang yang kini sudah tak beraturan, melepaskan sebuah benda yang menempel di kejantanannya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada di dekat sana, tersenyum miring ketika matanya tertuju ke arah ranjang dimana wanita tersebut sudah terkapar lemas.

Chanyeol mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai memakainya dan mengatur rambutnya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol melakukan _permainannya_ sejak tadi pagi sampai siang ini, memang nafsunya yang tak terkontrol membuat para wanita terkapar lemas karena _melayaninya,_ dan ditambah ia selalu bermain kasar ,dan kali ini yang menjadi korbannya adalah wanita satu fakultas dengannya yang bernama irene, irene menawarkan dirinya untuk dijamah oleh chanyeol, dan diterima langsung oleh chanyeol ia langsung menghajar habis-habisan wanita tersebut hingga saat ini sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Namun chanyeol masih melakukannya dengan memakai pengaman seperti memakai kondom, ia tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh seperti menumpahkan _spermanya_ ke dalam rahim wanita yang ia tiduri,karena ia tidak mau menanggung resiko jika wanita tersebut tiba-tiba datang padanya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya hamil, Oh-itu sangat merepotkan.

Chanyeol memasuki mobil sport hitamnya yang telah terpakir rapi di basement hotel, Yap ia bermain di hotel dan tidak pernah sekalipun membawa perempuan tersebut dirumahnya karena ia membenci hal tersebut.

Setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi chanyeol membuka dashboardnya dan mengambil parfum menyemprotkannya di seluruh tubuhnya menghilangkan bau habis melakukan _seks_ dan setelahnya langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan hotel dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Chanyeol mengambil hpnya yang berada si dashboard mobilnya ,mengecek jika ada notifikasi dan ternyata ada

 _1 panggilan tak terjawab Oohsehun_

Chanyeol segera mendial-nomor sehun, cukup lama hingga akhirnya telponnya tersambung.

" _Hyung"_

"Kau dimana?" suara berat chanyeol bertanya kepada sehun yang berada di seberang dengan tetap fokus di jalan.

" _Aku di tempat Gym bersama jongin, apa hyung juga akan kemari?"_

Chanyeol terdiam,sedang berpikir memang dihari libur ia sehun dan jongin akan pergi ketempat Gym yang selalu mereka kunjungi ketika waktu libur, sekedar melakukan olahraga untuk membuat tubuh mereka bugar dan _ehem_ Kekar..

"Aku akan kesana"

Setelah itu ia pun mematikan telponnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat Gym bertemu dengan sehun dan jongin dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

~BADBOY~

Sore hari di kota bucheon baekhyun,kyungsoo dan luhan berjalan-jalan sekedar menikmati angin sore yang menerpa mereka. Setelah mengerjakan tugas mereka yang memakan waktu berjam-jam akhirnya mereka bisa bersantai dan sentuhan terakhir mereka untuk dress mereka adalah pernak pernik jadi mereka pun pergi keluar untuk membelinya dan sekedar berjalan-jalan juga..

"Eonni kita pergi ke toko dulu,aku dan kyungsoo mau membeli pernak pernik untuk sentuhan terakhir dress kita."

Luhan yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, dan mereka pun pergi ke toko yang berada di sekitar jalan untuk membeli pernak pernik mereka.

Mereka bertiga memilih pernak pernik yang ada didalam toko tersebut, selang beberapa menit melihat-lihat akhirnya mereka menjatuhkan pilihan di pernak pernik yang berbentuk bintang kecil yang berwarna _silver_

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka, mereka pun segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, hingga tujuan mereka terhenti di sebuah cafe yang berada dipinggir jalan, mereka bertiga pun segera masuk di cafe itu, memesan minuman masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga duduk di meja nomor 4 yang bersampingan di jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan.

"Cafe ini cukup nyaman" Baekhyun bersuara untuk memulai obrolan mereka dengan mengamati cafe tersebut yang memang nyaman

Dan di angguki oleh luhan dan kyungsoo, dan setelahnya pesanan mereka sudah tiba, mereka berbicara disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo membahas tentang desain dress mereka yang juga ditimpali oleh luhan sedikit, dan suasana sore hari dengan cafe yang nyaman membuat mereka sedkit bersantai dihari libur ini

"Jadi kyungsoo berteman denganmu setelah insiden tabrakan kalian berdua" luhan bertanya setelah mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana kyungsoo dan baekhyun berteman yang dibilang baekhyun

"Hm, aku melihatnya dan saat itu juga aku menyukainya dan langsung mengajaknya berteman denganku.

"Hey--aku tak tau jika kau sudah menyukai ku pada pandangan pertama dan itu terasa a--neh" kyungsoo berkata dengan bergidik ngeri.

"Yakk, apa yang kau pikirkan hah? aku menyukaimu karena kulihat orangmu asik, bukan menyukai yang kau maksud di otakmu yang kecil itu" Baekhyun sedikit mendorong kepala kyungsoo kebalakang.

"Yakk--kau yang otak kecil"

"Kau"

"Kau"

Perdebatan mereka membuat luhan menggelengkan kepala, well setelah mendapat adik baru, luhan baru tahu jika sikap kyungsoo yang tak mau mengalah juga sama seperti baekhyun, dan tadi luhan hanya menanyakan satu hal tapi mereka berdua sudah berdebat seperti ini, _Hhh_ ingatkan luhan untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi dua bocah yang terkurung di badan dewasa..

"Hey--hey sudah hentikan, kalian sama seperti bocah saja"

Satu kalimat perintah luhan membuat baekhyun dan kyungsoo menyelesaikan perdebatan yang tak penting mereka, wajah mereka berdua sedikit merengut lucu, dan luhan hanya mampu tertawa kecil, _Oh dua adiknya yang menggemaskan.._

..

Chanyeol, sehun dan jongin kini berada di tempat Gym, mereka sering berkunjung disini jika ada waktu luang atau hari libur seperti ini, tempat Gym ini cukup besar dan terisi berbagai macam alat olahraga yang sudah tersediakan disini.

Chanyeol menyeka bulir keringatnya yang menetes dengan handuk yang berada di sekitar tempat duduk, ia meminum air dingin yang juga berada di sekitar tempat duduk, meneguknya perlahan.

"Hyung tadi kau kemana?"

"Iya,sejak pagi buta kau sudah tak ada tadi "

Sehun dan jongin melemparkan pertanyaan kearahnya, chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring..

"Aku.. _Bermain"_

Jongin dan sehun menghela nafas, well mereka tahu jika hyung mereka ini hypersex dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan chanyeol, yang tak puas satu.

"Siapa kali ini?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuknya

"Irene" jawabnya santai

"Woah,hyung aku baru mau mengincarnya, tapi kau sudah duluan, wahh kau memang benar-benar.." Jongin berdecak kagum ketika chanyeol menyebutkan nama irene, Wanita itu merupakan incaran jongin, karena parasnya yang cantik, namun ternyata hyungnya yang mendapatkannya duluan.

"Well--dia yang menawarinya lebih dulu, dan aku menerimanya" Chanyeol berucap dengan seringainya, memang wanita manapun akan merangkak kepadanya untuk diminta dijamah olehnya.

"Woah kau cukup beruntung Hyung" Jongin dengan decak kagumnya.

Sehun hanya menatap jengah kearah mereka berdua, dan chanyeol yang tersenyum aneh..

Setelah melakukan kegiatan olahraga, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari tempat Gym tersebut.

"Kita ke cafe itu dulu, habis itu kita pulang"

Sehun berucap mengajak chanyeol dan jongin untuk berkunjung ke cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat Gym mereka dan diangguki setuju oleh chanyeol dan jongin.

mereka bertiga memapaki langkah mendekati sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai, masuk kedalam dengan tatapan khas mereka , Chanyeol dan sehun dengan tatapan dingin mereka, jongin dengan tatapan genitnya, pada para wanita yang kini memandangi mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol melihat-lihat sekitar mencari meja untuk mereka bertiga, namun semua tempat duduk sudah penuh, tapi masih ada satu meja yang memiliki tempat duduk enam tapi yang mendudukinya hanya tiga orang gadis yang masih asik berbincang, chanyeol menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat salah satu gadis familiar,memastikannya dan ternyata itu benar gadis itu adalah baekhyun gadis yang menghajarnya

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan segera berjalan mendekat kearah meja baekhyun diikuti dengan sehun dan jongin yang menatapnya bingung..

..

Baekhyun masih asik tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon kyungsoo, ia bercerita tentang masa sma yang penuh kekonyolan membuat gelak tawa baekhyun dan luhan, setelah puas tertawa ia tidak sengaja menoleh kebelakang kyungsoo, ia memang duduk berhadapan dengan kyungsoo dan luhan, dan tempat duduknya langsung berhadapan dengan kasir, Dan saat itu juga baekhyun membeku, atensinya tertuju pada lelaki berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan seringainya, baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sedang apa lelaki itu disini?, mengapa ia bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya ada disini?

Baekhyun semakin was-was kala chanyeol sudah sangat dekat, dan akhirnya sudah berada di hadapan mejanya. luhan dan kyungsoo yang masih bercerita sontak terhenti dan memandang bingung ke arah chanyeol.

"Hyung-"Sehun yang menyusul dibelakangnya sontak terhenti dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat tiga gadis yang menatapnya bingung dan bertanya-tanya . tapi, ada satu gadis yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya, dan ia mengenal gadis itu, ia adalah..

"Gadis cola?"

Sehun menyebutkan luhan dengan nama yang terdengar aneh ditelinga empat orang yang memandang mereka berdua heran

"Kau--"luhan kaget ketika sehun menyapanya dengan sebutan anehnya

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, padahal baru kemarin kita berpisah" sehun tersenyum kearah luhan dan sontak membuat baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertanya-tanya mengenai hubungan luhan dengan lelaki yang terkenal dikampus mereka

"Eonni--kau mengenalnya?" baekhyun dilanda kebingungan ia semakin bertanya-tanya dengan maksud sehun yang sudah berjumpa dengan kakaknya ini"

Chanyeol berdehem dengan sangat keras, ia sudah lelah berdiri terus, dan akhirnya memutuskan percakapannya yang menurutnya tidak penting sekali, chanyeol menuju kesini untuk bergabung disini bukan mendengar percakapan yang tak penting dari gadis berambut pendek dengan sahabatnya sehun

Dan chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sebelah baekhyun yang langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit dan tak suka jika ia duduk disitu, namun ia seakan tidak perduli dengan hal itu, ia duduk dengan tenang dan wajah datarnya yang cuek.

Sehun dan jongin pun segera mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, sehun duduk disamping luhan, sedangkan jongin duduk berhadapan dengan kyungsoo.

Suasana dimeja no 4 tersebut terasa dingin, pasalnya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi, chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya, baekhyun dengan rasa kesalnya, kyungsoo dengan mata tajamnya yang menatap kearah jongin yang mengedipkan matanya kearahnya, sedangkan luhan dan sehun duduk diam dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Hingga para pelayan cafe menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan, chanyeol pun bersuara ia memesan segelas icecoffie 3 ia,sehun dan jongin.

Dan chanyeol sedikit melirik dari ekor matanya melihat gadis mungil yang kini tersulut rasa kesal dengan wajah merengutnya, ia berseringai tanpa jelas..

..

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan ia ingin segera pergi dari sini daripada terjebak dengan lelaki brengsek di cafe ini, ia sudah sangat-sangat marah dengan lelaki brengsek yang sudah melecehkannya, oh maksud baekhyun melecehkan bibirnya, dan kalian tahu kan baekhyun itu polos jadi yah begitulah--

Luhan menatap baekhyun cemas, ia tidak tahu kenapa baekhyun sudah berubah moodnya menjadi marah, padahal tadi dia tertawa lepas tapi sekarang ia sudah seperti terbakar api kemarahan yang tak jelas siapa yang ia marahi, Oh andaikan luhan tahu jika yang mencuri ciuman pertama adik gemasnya adalah lelaki yang kini berada disamping baekhyun--

luhan juga mendadak canggung berada disamping sehun yang kini nampak tenang duduk disebelahnya padahal baru kemarin ia memuji sehun didalam hati tapi tuhan mempertemunkan ia lagi dengan sehun, apakah mereka jodoh?well sudah sedikit berpikiran jauh ternyata

Kyungsoo sudah jengah dengan suasana disini ditambah dengan jongin yang masih asik dengan mengedipkan matanya menggodannya, ingin rasanya ia mencongkel bola mata jongin mengeluarkannya dan menyuruh anjing peliharaanya untuk memakannya, sungguh kejam memang tapi begitulah yang dipikirkan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun semakin tak tahan lagi ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar membuat lima orang sedikit kaget dibuatnya, namun ia tidak peduli ia ingin keluar dari sini sebelum amarahnya meledak, namun belum ia melangkahkan kakinya sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya ia menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah chanyeol yang menatapnya datar,baekhyun menatap tajam kearah chanyeol yang berani menahannya

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab ketus baekhyun

Kenapa chanyeol ingin tahu jika baekhyun mau pergi kemana, dia bukan siapa-siapanya dan hanya lelaki brengsek dipandangannya.

jongin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan hanya tersenyum penuh arti, sehun menatap bingung kearah baekhyun dan chanyeol yang juga dilakukan sama dengan luhan, sedangkan kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan baekhyun was-waa taku terjadi sesuatu

"Kau dengan sopannya berkata seperti itu ke seniormu huh?"sindir chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya

"Memangnya kenapa?kita tidak berada dikampus sekarang, dan tolong jangan ganggu aku" baekhyun menatap sengit ke arah chanyeol .

Chanyeol terkekeh "Woah kau memang gadis yang pemberani, ku akui keberanianmu sangat besar namun kuingatkan satu hal jangan membuatku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu yang membuatmu menyesal"

Baekhyun terdiam ia sedikit takut dengan ancaman chanyeol, namun tanpa ingin mendengar perkataan chanyeol lagi, ia segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan luhan dan kyungsoo yang masih melongo melihat kejadian tadi di depan mereka.

Luhan juga ikut berdiri disusul dengan kyungsoo, luhan menatap chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada chanyeol namun tarikan kyungsoo untuk segera berlalu disana lebih dulu membuatnya ia terbawa oleh tarikan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya takut jika luhan akan memarahi chanyeol, karena kalian tahukan chanyeol itu anaknya siapa, dan ancaman yang diberikan baekhyun membuat kyungsoo sedikit cemas dan mengkhawatirkan baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian tiga gadis yang hanya bersama mereka selang beberapa menit saja membuat chanyeol kembali duduk menyesap IceCoffienya.

"Woah hyung,kau memang benar-benar hebat" kata jongin kagum

"Apakah itu gadis yang kalian maksud?"tanya sehun menatap chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya ia memandang jendela yang dapat melihat jalanan yang berada disampingnya, ia tersenyum tipis

"Ia benar-benar menarik"

"Woah hyung kau menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan binarnya

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam "Tidak, ia hanya menarik"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa aneh dengan perkataan chanyeol, menarik lama-lama akan menjadi suka kan?

"Jadi rencana seperti apa yang kau buat hyung" Tanya sehun menatap chanyeol yang kini menatapnya juga

"Ku ingin membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku" seringainya ia tunjukkan kepada sehun dan jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya didalam hatinya ia menyebut nama gadis dan ini pertama kalinya untuk chanyeol..

 _Byun baekhyun~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A/n_ :

 **Hay guyss.. whatsupp :)** akhirnya saya update juga, maaf ya karena telat update, sebenarnya saya update seminggu sekali tapi ini udah mau 2 minggu belum update *kekekek* maaf ya, Bin telat update karena ada alasan, kalian mau tahu gak? *nggakk* *paksain* Jadikan ini bulan agustus nih mau 17 agustusan jadi kegiatan sekolah full banget, pertama pemilihan ketua Osis baru, Bin itu jadi pengurus osis jadi mengurus segala hal tentang acara pemilihan ketua baru ini, dan akhirnya selesai *yeee*

Kedua Bin ikut gerak jalan yang dimulai sebelum tanggal 17 agustus dan itu adalah tanggal 10 Bin ikut gerak jalan dan akhirnya selesai juga *yeee* tapi lelah banget ini, habis itu kita akan membuat acara 17 agustus dan Bin juga membantu membuat acara jadi nggak ada waktu istirahat TT *IniBinkokjadiCurhatya?* dan Bin pun terkena Flu *Hiks* Memang setiap bulan agustus kegiatan disekolah full tapi nggak papa berbakti dulu yakan, Bin kan udah mau lulus *Ehe*

ABAIKAN CURHATAN DIATAS*

Itu chanyeol ngerencanain buat baekhyun bertekuk lutut ke chanyeol, berhasilkah atau tidak? atau malah chanyeol yang akan bertekuk lutut ke uri baekhyun kita? *hahah*

Dan yang bertanya-tanya chanyeol badboynya narkoba? BIG NO, karena Bin nggak suka juga chanyeol pakai narkoba gitchuu, chanyeol itu badboynya diranjang ama minuman nggak sampai obat-obatan oke?

Misteri ibu chanyeol kemana akan kalian tahu tapi belum sekarang *plakk* *Eheheh*

Dan tugas kuliah baekhyun dan kyungsoo itu Bin bikin sendiri,Bin nggak tahu tugas kuliah untuk jurusan design jadi Bin bikin seperti itu aja, karena Bin itu belum mengenal dunia kuliah tapi Bin masih SMA tapi sok-sokan mau bikin cerita tentang anak kuliah *plaak* *ehe*

Dan bin hanya bisa bikin tiap chapter 3K jadi kalau merasa pendek bin minta maaf ya ~

Bin mau nanya nggak pp kan kalau bin nyempil Hunhan dan kaisoo disini karena untuk keperluan cerita-

Terakhir tolong berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini apakah semakin aneh atau gajelas atau bagiamana silahkan REVIEW ya sayang *Chu*

Jangan lupa juga untuk me FOLLOW,dan FAVORITE cerita ini-

Oke see you guys in next chapter -

Babayy~ *KecyupManis*


	6. Chapter 06

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Cerita ini unsur dari otak saya, Apabila ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ITS GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

JUST DONT READ OKAY..

"Yeeeayyy"

Pekikan girang dari seorang gadis mungil yang kini berada disebuah ruangan membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat kearahnnya dengan tatapan sinis, Namun ia tidak peduli malahan semakin memekik girang dan kini sudah melompat kecil.

Gadis tersebut ialah kyungsoo, ia memekik girang karena ada suatu alasan, alasannya adalah tugas kuliah mereka.

Tugas yang memakan waktu beberapa hari, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo berusaha keras mendesain baju sampai membuat langsung dan hasilnya mereka mendapat nilai sempurna untuk hasil karya pertama mereka berdua.

"Yakk kyungsoo tenang sedikit" Baekhyun berucap setelah melihat keadaan sekitar dimana beberapa pasang mata yang masih melihat kearah mereka berdua.

Setelah pengumuman tentang tugas mereka,yang diumumkan oleh pak kim Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendapat posisi Pertama dalam desain terbaik, Hal itu tak dapat dipercaya oleh baekhyun. bukan karena apa, ia merasa hasil karyanya dengan kyungsoo simple tapi alhasil mereka mendapat posisi Pertama, ia sangat senang sekali namun saat melihat kyungsoo yang sudah sangat sangat senang sampai melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti itu, membuat ia merasa tak enak dengan pandangan beberapa orang.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya lelah karena melompat kegirangan tadi. "Huwaa baekhyun aku tak percaya, kerja keras kita beberapa hari ini akhirnya berbuah hasil, dan kita mendapat posisi pertama Woah Daebakk.." Kyungsoo memegang tangan baekhyun erat, berucap cepat dengan semangat. matanya yang berbinar menandakan kalau ia sangat senang mengetahui hasil yang mereka peroleh.

"Iya-iya aku tahu" Baekhyun tersenyum maklum lalu matanya kembali menatap pandangan sekitar "Tapi kita cari tempat untuk kita berbicara berdua... Ayo kita ke kantin" Bisik baekhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya paham, dan baekhyun pun langsung menariknya menuju ke kantin untuk melanjuti percakapan mereka berdua.

..

"Haaahh--aku sangat senang kau tahu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan kyungsoo, Kini mereka sudah berada di kantin kampus memesan makanan biasa mereka, dan baekhyun yang kini mendengar perkataan kyungsoo yang itu-itu terus, apakah ia tidak sadar jika dia sudah berucap banyak kali tentang hal itu?, kyungsoo memang benar-benar sangat senang.

"Yakk..apa kau tak senang?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya kearah baekhyun yang kini sudah menyudahi tawannya

"Aku sangat sangat sangat senang, Tapi aku takkan se-Alay seperti dirimu untuk menunjukkan rasa senang ku"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang mengejeknya.

"Yakk apa kau bilang aku tak alay tahu"

"Oh?lalu siapa tadi yang berjingkrak kegirangan dengan semangat hm?" Baekhyun bertanya mencoba menggoda kyungsoo yang kini sudah merengut kecil.

"Haha..Aku hanya bercanda" Baekhyun tak tahan dengan wajah kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu dan akhirnya melepaskan tawannya, Kyungsoo yang kini merengut lucu tadi, sekarang tersenyum lebar dan ikut tertawa kecil.

"Woah, Kau cantik jika tertawa"

Sebuah suara berat menghentikan tawa mereka berdua, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengernyitkan alis mereka bersama, bertanya-tanya suara siapa itu dan akhirnya bersama-sama menoleh kearah samping, Mereka berdua terkejut karena lelaki yang kini berada disamping mereka adalah~~

Park Chanyeol

Yap Park chanyeol lelaki bersurai merah yang kini berseringai kearah baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki yang kini dihindari baekhyun setelah kejadian di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu yang mengundang emosi baekhyun disaat itu.

Lelaki tersebut tanpa permisi langsung duduk disamping baekhyun, dan baekhyun merasa dejavu dengan hal ini.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah beberapa saat sudah duduk bersama dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo

Baekhyun meremas tangannya, rasannya ingin melempar wajah chanyeol dengan jus jeruknya, setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan olehnya, jelas-jelas baekhyun menatapnya karena tanpa permisi langsung bergabung bersama mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Baekhyun bersuara tajam penuh keberanian.

Chanyeol berseringai "Kenapa?Apa aku tak boleh duduk disini?Kurasa boleh karena secara langsung universitas ini milikku.. jadi aku berhak untuk duduk dimanapun" Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum setelah mengatakan pernyataan panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal , Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya menyimak kini semakin menunjukkan wajah paniknya, takut bila terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak antara chanyeol dan baekhyun, Namun kyungsoo lebih mengkhawatirkan baekhyun karena kini baekhyun dengan beraninnya melawan chanyeol, Apakah temannya itu tak tahu jika chanyeol siapa? Dan didalam hati kyungsoo hanya merapalkan doa untuk baekhyun agar selamat dan segera sadar.

"Hyung!!" Sebuah suara berat lain mendekati kearah meja mereka bertiga yang sontak mereka bertiga menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dimana jongin dengan rambut yang sedikit acak berjalan mendekat, Chanyeol yang seakan tahu dengan keadaan jongin hanya tersenyum jenaka.

Jongin mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kyungsoo dengan tanpa permisi juga, hal itu membuat baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah teman chanyeol ini tak memiliki rasa sopan? namun ia hanya menelan kekesalannya jika bukan ditempat ramai sudah dipastikan jika wajah lelaki berdua ini sudah dihiasi dengan cairan jus jeruk. Terlebih seorang park chanyeol.

Apakah baekhyun berani?

Tentu saja. jika bukan karena kejadian di perpus, mungkin saja ia akan terjatuh dalam pesona seorang park chanyeol sunbaennya, namun setelah mengetahui sifat chanyeol akhirnya ia bersyukur belum terjatuh dalam lubang pesona chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun mati-matian memberi kode untuk kyungsoo agar segera pergi dari sini, namun kyungsoo itu cukup lambat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Hey kalian sudah mau pergi?" Jongin berucap melihat baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencekal tangan baekhyun dan secara paksa mendudukkan baekhyun dengan kasar ditempatnya. Baekhyun meringis pelan dan menatap tajam kearah chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tak kala tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berucap kesal pada chanyeol yang kini sudah berganti eksperesi menjadi wajah datarnya.

"kau tetap disini" Chanyeol melirik jongin yang menatapnya, Dengan kode mata, chanyeol menyuruh jongin untuk membawa pergi kyungsoo dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala jongin, Dan akhirnya sisa mereka berdua di meja kantin.

"Lepas.. Lepaskan aku!!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol yang semakin erat, Setelah kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh jongin ia semakin panik takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap kyungsoo yang dibawa jongin pergi.

Oh baekhyun seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, karena singa yang berada disebelahmu kini menatapmu dengan penuh arti.

"Kau memang gadis pemberani.. Apakah kau memang tidak tahu" jeda-sejenak, chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang sudah tak melawan dan kini sudah balas menatapnya dengan pandangan marah, namun chanyeol tak menghiraukannya malah semakin menatap baekhyun dengan intens dan jangan lupa dengan senyum miringnya "Tentangku?.." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun berdecih pelan. Sontak chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Aku tidak perduli tentang semua hal denganmu, Aku tak ingin perduli, Jadi tolong lepaskan aku" Baekhyun berucap tegas, Dan chanyeol pun mengeluarkan tawannya keras yang mengerikan ditelinga baekhyun.

"Woah.. Kau memang-" Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Aku semakin tertarik denganmu" Chanyeol berucap pelan namun ada sedikit rasa tegas didalamnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan maksud chanyeol.

Baru baekhyun ingin bertanya tentang maksud chanyeol, sebuah suara mendahuluinnya.

"Oppa" Suara lain terdengar, sontak mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Dan kali ini baekhyun menghela nafas berat, kali ini siapa? baekhyun terlalu lelah meladeni orang-orang chanyeol yang terus berdatangan, membuatnya sakit kepala.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun, kini chanyeol menatap sosok tersebut dengan tajam dan ada kilat amarah dimatannya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan kata satupun ia segera beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun setelah melepas remasan tangannya sontak baekhyun memegang tangannya karena remasan chanyeol tadi.

Selepas kepergian chanyeol, perempuan itu menatap tajam kearah baekhyun dan segera berlalu menyusul chanyeol, Baekhyun memandang bingung kearah perempuan yang kini sudah berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa dengan perempuan itu?" Gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun meringis pelan kearah tangannya yang kini memerah "Lelaki brengsek itu" dan setelahnya mengumpat.

..

 _Shimmie shimmie kokobop~_

 _I think i like it~_

 _ginjangun down down~_

 _bukkureo malgeo~_

Senandung lagu yang dikeluarkan dari mulut luhan yang kini sibuk mengaduk saus merah, disampingnya terdapat handponenya yang telah diputar musik dari boyband kesukaannya yaitu EXO.

Boyband yang merupakan idola ia dan baekhyun membuatnya menjadi semangat jika mendengar lagu mereka, Seperti sekarang ia dengan lihai menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti alunan musik dari handponennya.

Luhan kini berada di kedai Nenek Heechul, Karena ia sudah dipecat akhirnya dia lebih memilih membantu Nenek heechul untuk mengurus kedai dan pastinnya nenek tak mengetahui jika dia sudah dipecat dari perusahaannya, dan ketika dia ditanya perihal dia disini, Dia akan menjawabnya dengan perkataan yang selalu ia berikan kepada nenek heechul _"Aku sedang malas"_

Dan disinilah dia, dengan diiringi lagu boyband kesukaanya sambil mengaduk saus merah yang merupakan saus ttebeokki, mengaduknya pelan dan setelah merasa sudah matang ia pun mematikan kompor, dan menaruh saus merah di baskom besar, menaruhnya perlahan agar tak tumpah. Ia mengamati hasil pekerjaannya dan tersenyum puas, ia mengambil handponennya dan mematikan lagu. Dan setelahnya melepas apron miliknya dan segera pergi dari dapur.

Luhan mengambil beberapa kantong sampah yang berada disudurt ruangan, ia akan membuangnya ditempat sampah yang berada didepan kedai.

Selebihnya semua baik-baik saja, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia membelakkan matannya ketika melihat tiga orang pria berbadan besar dan memakai pakaian serba hitam memasuki kedainnya.

Luhan pun mempercepat langkahnnya,ia mengetahui orang-orang tersebut dan mencium bau-bau bahaya.

Dan perkiraannya benar, tiga orang pria itu membentak sang nenek yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalannya. Luhan sudah geram, dengan langkah berani ia menghadap tiga orang pria itu dan menatapnnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Minggir kau gadis kecil"

 _What?gadis kecil? Hah--baiklah tak ada kata sopan._

"Hey pak tua, aku akan melaporkanmu kepolisi atas kunjungannmu ke kedai kami yang tak sopan"

Ketiga pria tersebut tertawa mengejek luhan, sedangkan sang nenek menyuruh luhan untuk berhenti. Namun luhan tak mendengarkannya malahan makin mempertajam tatapannya.

"Kau ingin melaporkan kami?Haha.. coba saja jika kau ingin kedai ini kami ratakan dengan tanah"

Luhan terdiam kaget, tak mampu membalas perkataan pria itu.

"Tolongg.. beri kesempatan lagi.. saya akan membayar sisannya nanti" Nenek Heechul memohon dengan lirih, luhan menatap sang nenek dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kami akan beri lagi kesempatan, Dan ingat sebelum kami membongkar kedai ini, kuharap kau sudah membayar sisannya, Mengerti?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan, luhan menahan air matannya.

Para pria tersebut sudah pergi. Luhan segera menghampiri sang nenek, merengkuhnnya dan menyuruh duduk di kursi, mengambil air minum untuk nenek.

"Nenek berapa hutang kedai ini?" Luhan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya--aku ingin membantu nenek, aku dan baekhyun akan membantu nenek"

"Tidak.. kalian jangan seperti ini, nenek bisa membayarnya"

Luhan menghela nafas "nenek jangan seperti ini,Aku dan baekhyun akan membantu nenek, kami berdua akan segera membayar sisannya.

"Tak perduli nenek menolaknya,aku akan tetap melakukannya, aku akan segera memberi tahu baekhyun hal ini."

"Luhan.." Lirih sang nenek, menatap sendu kearah luhan

"Nenek.. aku mohon tolong biarkan kami membantumu, kau sudah mengurus kami berdua dari kecil, biarkan kami membantu"

Heechul hanya terdiam, memandang luhan dengan sendu, didalam hatinnya ia semakin merasa bersalah karena cucu-cucunya melihat hal ini. Mungkin jika ia tidak membangun kedai ini dia tidak akan terlilit hutang, namun jika dia tak membangun kedai ini hal yang dipikirkannya adalah baekhyun cucunnya dan luhan.

..

"Oppa!!"

Oppa!!"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sumber suara yang terus mengikutinnya. Namun seperti keras kepala wanita yang kini masih berada dibelakangnya semakin mempersempit jarak mereka, dan hal itu membuat chanyeol geram.

"Apa yang kau mau?" ucap chanyeol dengan nada tegas didalamnya.

"Aku hanya--"

"Kenapa kau kemari?Apa kau tuli jika aku bilang jangan sok akrab denganku, dan kini lihat-kau sudah seenaknya datang dikampusku dan mengangguku" Ucap chanyeol marah, matannya menggelap menyiratkan amarahnya yang sudah ia tahan. "Pulanglah--Seulgi.."

"Kenapa?" Wanita yang bernama seulgi menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tajam. "Kenapa?apa aku menganggumu dengan wanita tadi?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah seulgi dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

"Aku tak perduli hubunganmu dengan wanita tadi" Seulgi menjeda sejenak perkataannya, ia menatap chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, sabtu ini kita akan mengadakan pertunangan ayahmu dan ibuku dan kau pasti tahu jika kau tidak datang ayahmu pasti marah" seulgi tersenyum kearah chanyeol yang kini berpaling kearahnya "hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan oppa, maaf menganggu harimu, sampai jumpa di pesta sabtu malam"

Seulgi melangkah kakinnya anggun meninggalkan chanyeol dengan seribu pikiran dikepalannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matannya menahan emosinnya untuk berteriak di lorong kampus yang sepi, dan akhirnya untuk melepaskan amarahnya ia memukul dinding yang tidak bersalah dengan keras,Al-hasil tangannya yang memerah dan kini mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial--Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Nenek aku pulang.."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumahnya yang tampak sepi dan hening, baekhyun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menyusuri dapur. Namun belum beberapa lama ia sudah mendengar bel pintu dari pintu rumahnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

"Eonni?"

"Baekhyun.." luhan menatap sendu ke arah baekhyun, baekhyun menatap bingung ke luhan.

"Eonni kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir "Nenek dimana?" Tambahnya

"Baekhyun--ada yang ingin aku bilang, ini tentang nenek, nenek masih di kedai" jawab luhan tenang.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di ruang tengah, luhan menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dimana kunjungan mendadak dari tiga pria berpakaian hitam, menceritakannya ke baekhyun yang kini sudah menggelinang air mata.

"Ja-jadi nenek.." Baekhyun merasa suarannya bergetar setelah mendengar cerita dari luhan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata keluar.

"Aku mempunyai teman yang bekerja di klub, aku mengusulkan dirimu untuk bernyanyi disana"

Baekhyun membelakkan matannya hendak protes namun luhan lebih dulu bersuara.

"Aku tahu,seharusnya aku membicarakannya denganmu terlebih dahulu, namun waktunya sempit, orang itu akan kembali.. jadi baekhyun kumohon kau menerimannya, aku akan menemuimu"

"Tapi Eonni, aku sudah lama tak bernyanyi dihadapan umum" Cicit baekhyun merasa tak percaya diri, bukan karena apa ia merasa sudah sangat lama ia bernyanyi di depan umum dan itu adalah acara kelulusannya saat SMA dimana ia ditunjuk menyanyi di atas panggung dengan ratusan pasang mata melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan berada didekatmu" luhan meyakinkan baekhyun, membelai kepala baekhyun sayang. "Jadi bagaimana kau mau?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,luhan langsung memeluk baekhyun sembari bergumam pelan membuat air mata jatuh di kedua pipi mereka

Demi nenek..

Baekhyun dan luhan sudah berada didepan pintu masuk klub, klub yang cukup terkenal didaerah gangnam. Baekhyun memilin ujung gaun hijaunya yang nampak pas ditubuhnya, gaun tersebut sederhana dihiasi beberapa manik dibagian dada, rambutnya terurai bergelompang, serta polesan make up yang natural ditambah bibirnya yang dipolesi warna pink muda menambah kadar kecantikannya.

Sadar atas kegugupan baekhyun, ia memegang tangan baekhyun erat sembari berkata "Jangan merusak gaunmu baek"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah luhan,menggangguk paham dan setelah itu memberikan senyuman manis.

"Oh?luhan.."

Luhan yang merasa namannya disebut langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan tubuh mungilnya dan mata kucingnya menatap luhan dengan senyuman."Minseokki.."

Luhan dan perempuan bernama minseok langsung berpelukan dihadapan baekhyun yang kini telah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung.

"Minseok perkenalkan ini adikku baekhyun, ia yang akan bernyanyi di klub"

Setelah adegan berpelukan mereka luhan langsung memperkenalkan baekhyun dengan temannya minseok.

"Woah benarkah? Dia sangat cantik dan imut" minseok menatap baekhyun kagum, sedangkan baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu atas pujian yang diberikannya.

"Perkenalkan aku minseok teman kakakmu" minseok mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan baekhyun

"Sa-saya baekhyun,senang berkenalan denganmu"

Minseok menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Apakah sudah dimulai?" Luhan bertanya

"Belum.. sedikit lagi tinggal mengatur alat musiknya, jadi sebelum itu ayo masuk dulu"

Baekhyun dan luhan menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan dan melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam klub mengikuti minseok.

Lampu sorot menyoroti baekhyun yang kini sudah berada diatas panggung, ia menelan salivannya gugup, ia menoleh kearah luhan yang kini berada dibelakangnya memegang gitar dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan.

Ia memegang mic yang sudah berada dihadapannya, tangannya bergetar gugup, ia memejamkan matannya menenangkan dirinya sambil merapalkan nama neneknya setiap ia gugup.

"Ha--halo.. saya B, saya akan menghibur kalian dengan sebuah lagu yang akan saya nyanyikan, semoga kalian menikmatinnya"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah luhan yang kini sudah bersiap-siap dengan gitarnya, baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya siap untuk memulainnya.

Lampu disekitar klub padam menyisakan lampu sorot yang kini bersinar diatas kepalannya. Memejamkan matannya lagi dan alunan musik terdengar dan ia membuka matannya dan bersiap-siap bernyanyi.

Song: Don't Go Today-Im SeJun

ijen amureohji anha

neowa nuneul majchwodo

ijen amureohji anha

neowa hamgge issneun sajineul bwado

oneureun gajima oneureun gajima

oneulman do yeope isseojumyeon na ijeul su isseo

oneureun gajima jebal ddeonajima

oneulman do yeope isseojumyeon na nolyeoghae bulge

ijen amureohji anhi

useumyeo insahal mankeum

ijen amureohji anhi

gaggeum naesaenggagi nagin haneun geoni

oneureun gajima oneureun gajima

oneulman do yeope isseojumyeon na ijeul su isseo

oneureun gajima jebal ddeonajima

oneulman do yeope isseojumyeon na nolyeoghae bulge

amureoji anheul julman alasseo

niga eobsneun harul bonaedo

geundae waejaggu nunmuli naneun geolgga

oneureun gajima oneureun gajima

oneulman do yeope isseojumyeon na ijeul su isseo

oneureun gajima jebal ddeonajima

oneulman do yeope isseojumyeon na nolyeoghae bulge

oneureun gajima

ijen amureohji anha

~~~~

Suara tepuk tangan riuh membuat baekhyun tersenyum haru, setelah menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya ia memandang penonton dengan rasa haru dan setelah itu ia menoleh kearah luhan yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan haru juga membisikkan kata "Kita berhasil" membuat baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari atas panggung dan kini musik pun berganti dengan lagu yang keras musik EDM~ minseok memeluk baekhyun dengan erat dan setelah itu luhan juga. Mengucap kata memuji membuat baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Luhan permisi pergi ketoilet, sedangkan minseok pergi kembali kebelakang untuk bekerja, dan tersisa baekhyun sendiri, baekhyun mencari tempat duduk yang paling ujung jauh dari keramaian, bau alkohol dan asap rokok membuatnya sakit kepala dan merasa mual, ia harus menahannya sampai luhan keluar dari toilet dan segera pergi dari sini.

Beberapa pelayan bar menawarinya untuk minum namun baekhyun tahu minuman apa itu jadi dia lantas menolak halus dan lebih memilih bersandar disofa tempat duduknya.

Seorang lelaki dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung mendekat kearah baekhyun, lelaki tersebut tersenyum tipis dan segera duduk disamping baekhyun tanpa permisi.

Baekhyun nampak kaget dan sedikit takut jadi dia segera menjauh dari sana, namun sebuah tarikan kasar membuat ia terjatuh ditempat duduknya. Lelaki yang kini berada sebelahnya berseringai membuat baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Hey cantik.. kau sendiri kemari" nafas lelaki itu berbau alkohol dan baekhyun yakin lelaki tersebut sudah minum banyak jadi dia sedikit menjauh namun lelaki itu malah mendekat mempersempit jarak mereka.

Lelaki itu memegang bahu baekhyun membuat baekhyun ketakutan, berharap luhan cepat datang.

"To..tolong tinggalkan saya" cicit baekhun pelan.

"Hey kenapa begitu? Ayolah bersenang-senang denganku" lelaki tersebut memegang bahu baekhyun erat, baekhyun merontak , berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauh dari jangkauan lelaki mabuk ini, namun lelaki ini sangat kuat.

"Tidak.. jangan.. lepaskan aku" cicit baekhyun memejamkan matannya

"Bukannya sudah dia bilang dia tidak mau"

Sebuah suara berat membuat baekhyun membuka matannya, suara itu.. suara yang familiar.. pikiran baekhyun bertanya-tanya lantas untuk memastikan sesuatu ia menoleh kesamping dan ia cukup terkejut.

Lelaki tinggi dengan rambut merah yang acak-acakan menatapnya dengan pandangan gelap dan ada amarah. Park Chanyeol~

"Siapa kau?" Tanya lelaki mabuk yang kini sudah melepas cengkraman dari bahu baekhyun.

"Akan kuberitahu aku siapa"

BUGH~

Baekhyun kaget ~~

Bin juga kaget~~

Apa yang terjadi?

Nanti akan dilanjutkan di chapter berikutnya

TBC~~

A/N : Woaahhh apaan ini?? Kenapa ceritanya jadi gini?? Duhhh makin gaje nggak sih ini?.

Maafkan Bin yang update terlalu lama ya.. because bin naik turun moodnya untuk nulis nih, ditambah nggak ada yang semangatin *hiks*.

Bin cuman mau bilang semangatin terus bin dengan me REVIEW cerita ini agar bin akan update dengan rajin..

Dan kalian akan terus melihat uri badboy chanyeol kita dengan little angel baekhyun

Moment chanbaek sedikit? Maaf nanti akan dibanyakin di chapter yang akan datang, kelarin masalah papih chanyeol abis itu dibikin banyak ampe kalian kenyang dengan moment chanbaek /heheheheh

Oke guys thats it, hope you like it

See you in next chapter..

Inhbie *


	7. Chapter 07

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Cerita ini unsur dari otak saya, Apabila ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ITS GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

JUST DONT READ OKAY..

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku kesal, marah, benci_

 _tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.._

 _Itulah aku, dan hal ini membuatku membenci diriku sendiri, tidak bisa melawan, tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, Hanya bisa lari .._

 _Minum.. Berkelahi.. Membuat masalah.._

 _Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.._

 _Mungkin jika aku tak dilahirkan, aku takkan mengalami kehidupan yang penuh dengan perintah yang membuatku harus menurutnya_

 _Aku rindu ibuku-- Aku merindukannya-- aku ingin bertemu dengannya, memeluknya dan mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin kukatakan.._

 _jika saja Ayahku tak membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku, aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya namun semua sudah terjadi.._

 _Ibuku pergi-- Membuatku membenci ayahku, namun seperti kalian tahu aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu, aku pecundang.._

 _Aku butuh kekuatan aku butuh sebuah Dorongan sehingga membuatku berani melawan semua ketidakadilan yang ada.._

 _Dan membuatku bertemu dengan ibuku secepatnya~_

Tiga orang pria tinggi memasuki Club dengan ekspresi dingin, namun ada satu pria yang menampilkan wajah menggoda kepada wanita-wanita yang kini menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan memuja.

Itu adalah jongin, dan disampingnya adalah sehun dan chanyeol

mereka mengunjungi club favorit mereka yang berada didaerah gangnam.

Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk dan memesan minuman favorite mereka bertiga.

Para wanita yang berada di club memandang mereka dengan tatapan memuja hingga ada yang memberikan tatapan menggoda kearah mereka. Namun chanyeol dan sehun tak memperdulikannya itu merupakan hal biasa bagi mereka, namun berbeda dengan jongin yang kini membalas tatapan menggoda dari para wanita yang memandang mereka.

Chanyeol meneguk Wine yang telah dipesannya dengan sekali teguk, ia mengernyit ketika cairan Wine mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Jadi pesta pertunangan ayahmu hari sabtu depan?"

Chanyeol berdehem menjawab pertanyaan sehun, ia menyandarkan kepalanya disofa memejamkan matannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya sekali.

"Tidak ada" Chanyeol menjawabnya singkat dengan masih memejamkan matannya

Ya memang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Ia masih bingung dengan semua ini

Membuatnya pusing

"Jadi kau akan menghadiri pertunangan itu"

"Mungkin"

"Kau sudah menemukan ibumu?"

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata kala sehun bertanya

"Belum. Ayahku selalu menggagalkan rencanaku mencari ibuku, Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir" chanyeol mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi.

"Hey~Kau harus bersenang hari ini, jangan terlalu banyak memikir"

Kali ini jongin berbicara, berusaha menghibur chanyeol.

Yap jongin benar hari ini ia harus bersenang-senang masa bodoh dengan pertunangan ayahnya hari ini ia harus bersenang.

 _"Ha--halo.. saya B, saya akan menghibur kalian dengan sebuah lagu yang akan saya nyanyikan, semoga kalian menikmatinnya"_

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar olehnya, ia mengernyitkan alisnya ia mengenal suara ini.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke panggung yang berada dibelakangnya ia membulatkan matannya ketika melihat gadis yang berada diatas panggung, Gadis itu-- Ia mengenalnya.

 _Baekhyun?_

 _Apa yang ia lakukan disini?_

Ia semakin mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat penampilan gadis itu yang memakai dress hijau, Dan seketika ia terpesona kala baekhyun mengangkatkan kepalannya memandang para pengunjung dengan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum kala baekhyun sudah mulai bernyanyi, Suaranya yang halus dan merdu membuat chanyeol terhipnotis , memandangnya dengan lekat menghiraukan panggilan jongin yang berada disampingnya, fokusnya masih berada pada gadis mungil itu.

Dan seketika getaran aneh masuk kedalam dadanya, ia mengernyit memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan aneh.

Chanyeol masih memandangnya sambil memegang dadanya entah apa yang kini dirasakannya kala melihat baekhyun seperti itu.

 _Apakah ia menyukainnya?_

 _Tidak mungkin._

Chanyeol menepis pikiran tentang kalau ia menyukai baekhyun atau tidak, Kesadarannya pun sudah ada ketika baekhyun sudah selesai bernyanyi dan turun diatas panggung dengan diiringi tepuk tangan riuh.

Chanyeol kembali meneguk Winenya dengan cepat, Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa haus, entah kenapa?

"Woah ternyata gadis itu pandai bernyanyi"

Chanyeol menoleh kala jongin bersuara membicarakan tentang baekhyun.

Ia tidak menjawab hanya memandang di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya memandang baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk menyendiri di ujung sana.

Ia mengawasi baekhyun dengan lekat tak memperdulikan ucapan jongin yang masih berlangsung, fokusnya sudah tertuju ke arah baekhyun yang kini sudah digoda oleh lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya geram, melihat lelaki yang ia yakini tengah mabuk memegang pundak baekhyun seenaknya, Dan ia lihat baekhyun tak menyukainnya membuat ia naik pitam.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya sontak sehun dan jongin yang berada disampingnya sedikit terkejut akibat gerakan tiba-tiba chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuju dengan langkah cepat mengabaikan panggilan sehun dan jongin, ia melangkahkan kakinnya menuju tempat baekhyun, ia semakin geram ketika baekhyun menolak lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu terus memaksannya.

"Bukannya sudah dia bilang dia tidak mau"

Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara setelah berada disamping tempat baekhyun, ia masih mengontrol emosinya untuk tak menghajar lelaki yang kini menatapnya remeh.

"Kau siapa?" Lelaki mabuk itu bertanya kepadannya

Chanyeol berdecih pelan, matannya berkilat amarah "Akan kuberitahu aku siapa"

Dan tanpa didiuga satu bogeman mentah didapatkan lelaki mabuk itu di pipinnya, membuat semua orang yang berada di club terkejut dan langsung memandang ke tempat mereka, baekhyun juga terkejut ia menutup mulutnya ketika melihat lelaki itu terkapar dilantai.

Sehun dan jongin menahan chanyeol yang hendak memukul lelaki itu lagi.

"Hyung tenangkan dirimu" Ucap jongin yang kini sudah menahan tangan chanyeol

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya sehun yang kini juga menahan tubuh chanyeol.

Luhan yang baru datang dari toilet segera menghampiri baekhyun yang masih terkejut atas kejadian tadi, Luhan memandang satu persatu lelaki yang kini berdiri disekitarnya, Dan dia terkejut ketika melihat sehun yang membalas menatapnya dengan terkejut juga.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi disini?" Luhan bertanya setelah memalingkan pandangannya dari sehun dan segera memandang khawatir pada baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Minseok ikut menyusul ketika mendengar keributan ia segera menghampiri luhan dan baekhyun.

"Hahhah" Semua orang memandang kearah lelaki yang kini sudah terkapar dilantai, ia sedang tertawa mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenanganya, setelah berhasil berdiri ia segera memandang chanyeol sengit dan membuang ludah dihadapan chanyeol.

"Hanya begitu kemampuanmu Brengsek?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki mabuk itu segera menerjang chanyeol dengan satu pukulan namun masih bisa ditahan oleh sehun, Chanyeol akan melayangkan pukulan keduannya untuk lelaki ini karena beraninya meludah dihadapannya membuat ia geram.

Namun belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulan, Minseok segera bersuara mengentikan semuannya

"Hentikan, kalian berempat segera pergi dari sini atau aku akan melapor kepada boss ku karena kalian telah melakukan kekacauan di club"

Chanyeol berdecih ia memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, dan segera berlalu disana namun sebelum pergi ia memandang sekilas baekhyun yang kini juga menatapnya, Mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum chanyeol memutuskan tatapan mereka berdua dan segera pergi dari sana disusul jongin dan sehun.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil milik chanyeol, Chanyeol berdecih dan tersenyum miring mengingat kejadian tadi

"Hyung apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau memukulnya?" Jongin bertanya penasaran setelah mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang sedangkan sehun berada disamping chanyeol

"Iya hyung kau kenapa?" Kali ini sehun bertanya juga

"Tidak ada" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan singkat dan setelah itu menyalakan mobilnya dan segera melaju pergi dari tempat itu

Sehun dan jongin mengernyitkan alis mereka.

Beberapa saat terdiam chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara yang membuat jongin dan sehun saling memandang.

"Kalian cari tahu lelaki yang tadi" Chanyeol menjeda sejenak "Aku akan memberikan pelajaran" lanjutnya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan seringainya.

..

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Luhan bertanya khawatir sambil menodorkan air putih kepada baekhyun

mereka kini berada diruang istirahat pelayan, minseok telah pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan luhan dan baekhyun berdua.

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah meminum air yang diberikan luhan.

"Maafkan Eonni, Seharusnya Eonni tak membawamu kemari" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menyesal merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

"Tidak Eonni aku tak apa, Eonni tidak salah" Baekhyun memegang tangan luhan membuat luhan menatap wajah baekhyun "Ingat ini demi nenek, eonni tidak salah kita sedang membantu nenek" Baekhyun memberikan senyum untuk menenangkan luhan memberitahukan kalau ia tidak apa-apa

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat

"Maafkan Eonni" Luhan bersuara memeluk baekhyun erat

"Tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan luhan dengan erat

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Nenek pasti akan khawatir" Baekhyun mengajak luhan , luhan pun menganggukkan kepalannya

Mereka berduapun pergi setelah mengambil amplop yang diberi oleh pemilik club atas kerja keras mereka

..

"Woaahh Benarkah?" Kyungsoo berseru kuat ketika mendengar cerita baekhyun, Mendengar semua dimana baekhyun yang digoda oleh lelaki mabuk dan diselamatkan oleh park chanyeol

Park Chanyeol

Lelaki dingin itu menolong baekhyun

Hey ini sungguh tak diduga oleh kyungsoo, ia masih terkejut dengan cerita baekhyun.

Mengabaikan makanannya yang sudah berada dihadapannya dan lebih memilih fokus dengan cerita baekhyun yang menurutnya langka.

"Hey pelankan suaramu, orang-orang akan mendengarnya" Tegur baekhyun memandang sekitar memastikan tak ada yang mendengar ceritanya

"Woah aku tak menyangka, Park dingin itu menolongmu dengan meninju lelaki mabuk itu?, woah ini sungguh tak disangka" Kyungsoo masih tercengang dengan cerita baekhyun, kenapa tidak? chanyeol yang dikenal pria dingin itu menolong baekhyun karena digoda oleh lelaki mabuk meninjunnya hingga terkapar dilantai, Hey pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua tidak mungkin chanyeol akan bersikap seperti itu.

"Hey baekhyun--Apa jangan-jangan chanyeol..

Menyukaimu?" bisik kyungsoo

Dan kali ini baekhyun yang terkejut akibat ucapan kyungsoo "Yakk apa kau gila?Tidak mungkin ia menyukaiku" Elak baekhyun ia memandang tak percaya pada kyungsoo atas ucapannya

"Yak kalau bukan kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padamu? dia menolongmu hingga membuat lelaki itu babak belur apa kau tidak berpikir park chanyeol yang dingin itu sedang menolongmu, Ya meskipun dia seorang playboy tapi dia tidak sekalipun memperdulikan wanita apalagi hingga seperti kejadian seperti tadi" Celoteh kyungsoo

Baekhyun berpikir merenungi kata-kata kyungsoo dalam hati

Itu benar,kenapa chanyeol datang dan langsung menghajar lelaki yang menggodannya

 _Apakah betul ia menyukaiku?_

 _Tidak mungkin_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran yang menurutnya mustahil

Park chanyeol menyukainya? itu mustahil

Didalam pikiran baekhyun chanyeol hanyalah pria brengsek yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ah iya ciuman pertamanya

Baekhyun refleks memegang bibirnya membuat kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya mengernyit heran

"Kau kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

Baekhyun membeo sadar atas kelakuannya yang ditatap kyungsoo membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Hey ada apa ini, kenapa kau memegang bibirmu?" kyungsoo tidak mau kalah ia masih bertanya penasaran

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, mungkin saatnya ia menceritakan ciuman pertamanya yang telah dicuri

Baekhyun menatap lekat kyungsoo "Sebenarnya ciuman pertamaku dicuri oleh chanyeol"

"APA??"

Seketika baekhyun menyesal menceritakan kepada kyungsoo, rasanya ia ingin membekap mulut kyungsoo dengan kain tebal akibat suara terkejutnya yang tidak dapat dikontrol

..

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah melihat penampilannya malam hari ini di depan kaca miliknya, ia mengenakkan setelan jas berwarna biru navy dengan kemejanya yang berwarna putih serta celana panjang yang berwarna sama dengan jasnya.

Rambutnya dibuat menjadi _Commahair_ membuat dahi mulusnya terpampang sedikit, ia mengambil jam rolexnya di tempat jam miliknya memasangnya di tangan kekarnya, merasa telah sempurna ia segera memandang penampilannya di kaca dengan lekat.

Tak ada senyuman

hanya tampang datar

Malam ini ia akan menghadiri acara pertunangan ayahnya.

Ya sudah hari sabtu, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang.

Tanpa berlama-lama chanyeol segera turun dari kamarnya menuju mobil dimana ayahnya telah menunggu.

Seperti biasa tak ada percakapan hanya keheningan yang ada didalam mobil setelah mereka berangkat, chanyeol memandang jendela melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari, sedangkan sang ayah hanya memandang lurus tanpa ingin mengucapkan apapun.

 _Ayah dan anak sama saja_

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung tempat pelaksanaan pertunangan ayahnya.

Chanyeol memandang malas gedung tersebut, ayahnya sudah turun lebih dulu sedangkan ia masih betah berada didalam mobil.

Tapi akhirnya chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari dalan mobil menghela nafas pelan ketika para wartawan sudah menunggu didepan pintu, ayahnya telah masuk lebih dulu dan akhirnya ia pun ikut menyusul masuk.

Namun belum sampai ditempat masuk ia sudah dihadang oleh beberapa wartawan yang menanyakan tentang perihal pertunangan ayahnya, chanyeol tak menjawab hanya terus berjalan dibantu para penjaga yang berada disekelilingnya mencegah para wartawan mendekatinnya.

Setelah ia masuk pintu pun tertutup membuat para wartawan yang berada diluar tidak dapat masuk, dan tak menganggu acara berlangsung.

Ia memandang datar orang-orang yang berada didalam, tanpa menampilkan senyumnya hanya wajah dinginnya, ia pun segera mendekati ayahnya yang disampingnya sudah ada Jessica tunangan ayahnya yang memakai dress merah panjang serta disampingnya seulgi anaknya yang memakai dress biru panjang.

Chanyeol sudah berada di samping seulgi membuat mereka terlihat serasi karena warna baju mereka, Seulgi tersenyum malu-malu ketika para tamu undangan memuji mereka berdua sedangkan chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli ia hanya menatap malas para tamu undangan.

Chanyeol melihat ayahnya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang jessica dengan posesif dan membawa ke atas panggung untuk mengumumkan pertunangan mereka.

Ia mendecih pelan atas perlakuan ayahnya terhadap jessica.

Seulgi yang berada disampingnya menatapnya "Aku kira oppa tidak akan datang"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas seulgi yang berbicara dengannya "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang jika seorang gadis yang dengan beraninya datang dikampusku dan juga mengancamku untuk datang.

Chanyeol menatap tajam seulgi, Seketika seulgi merasa gugup.

"Ma-maafkan aku"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf" Chanyeol kembali memandang seulgi dengan tatapan tajam " aku sudah malas mendengarnya" tambahnya dengan seringai.

..

Akhirnya acara pertunangan selesai para tamu undangan telah pergi,dan secara resmi jessica akan menjadi calon ibu untuk chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan tak sudi melihat kala ayahnya menyempatkan cincin dijari manis jessica calon ibunya, mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya yang meledak.

Chanyeol dan ayahnya sudab berada dirumah, ia akan pergi kekamarnya berendam di dalam bathup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas, Namun belum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga untuk naik kekamarnya sang ayah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Acara pertunangan sudah selesai, Sekarang jessica akan menjadi calon ibumu nanti" Daehyun menatap punggung chanyeol tajam

"Jadi bersikap baik padanya" Tambahnya.

Chanyeol berdecih pelan tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan ayahnya tersebut.

"Aku tak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai ibuku" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menatap ayahnya dengan tajam "Karena ibuku hanya ada satu diduniaku,"

Daehyun menatap geram ke chanyeol ia akan memberikan satu tamparan sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka.

"Sayang"

Chanyeol mengenal suara itu ia berdecih dan tersenyum miring.

"Lihat, bahkan ketika ayah sudah mempunyai tunangan ,ayah masih berhubungan dengan jalang ini"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menuju wanita yang berpakaian seksi yang berada di tangga terdiam kaku

"Aku heran kenapa ayah tak menikahinya saja dan kenapa memilih menikahi jessica?, Ah- jessica tidak pergi seperti ibu ketika mengetahui kelakuan bejat ayah"

"Berani-beraninya kau" Daehyun menatap geram chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini, jadi silahkan kalian berdua memadu kasih disini" Chanyeol menatap bergantian ayahnya dengan wanita yang masih berada ditangga. "Aku tidak akan melawan ayah, Aku akan hanya memberikan sesuatu yang akan membuat ayah menyesal dan sadar atas semua yang pernah ayah lakukan"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut chanyeol pergi dari rumahnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang terdiam kaku bersama wanita tadi.

 _Ibu aku sudah tak bisa menahannya_

 _Aku akan segera menemukanmu , dan kita berdua akan membuat ayah menyesal._

 _.._

Baekhyun menatap jendela dimana terdapat bulir-bulir air yang hinggap di jendela.

 _Hujan--_

"Nenek, luhan, aku akan pulang lebih dulu aku masih akan mengerjakan tugas"

Baekhyun berucap setelah membersihkan meja, ia kini berada di kedai neneknya setiap hari sabtu ia akan membantu nenek mengurus kedai sampai malam. Namun hari ini ia mengingat ada tugas yang diberikan dosennya untuk dikerjakan jadi dia harus pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi diluar hujan" luhan bersuara mendekati baekhyun yang kini sedang melepas apronnya.

"Tidak apa, ada payung aku akan memakainnya"

"Baiklah, Hati-hati dijalan"

"Tentu" Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya dan mengambil payung yang berada didekat pintu "Nenek aku pergi dulu" pamit baekhyun

"Iya-hati-hati panaskan makanan yang ada dikulkas untuk makan malam" pesan neneknya

"Oke" Ucapnya dan setelah itu pergi dari kedai nenek menuju rumahnya yang sedikit jauh dari kedai.

"Hujan hari ini lebat sekali, Aku harus mencari tempat teduh dulu" Baekhyun berucap ketika merasa hujan yang terlalu lebat.

Ia melihat sebuah minimarket dan segera pergi menghampiri. Menggosokkan tangannya karena udara yang dingin. Matanya menatap jalan yang kini telah basah akibat hujan dan melihat seseorang yang berjalan ditengah lebatnya hujan.

Tunggu--

Orang berjalan di cuaca hujan ditambah ia tidak memakai payung.

"Siapa itu?, kenapa ia tidak memakai payung?" tanyannya menatap orang tersebut yang berjalan terus menerobos hujan yang lebat.

"Apa ia sudah gila?"

Setelah berucap seperti itu sebuah motor melaju cepat datang dari arah berlawanan membuat ia membelakkan matanya ketika motor itu akan menabrak orang itu.

"Awass!!" Dengan berlari cepat baekhyun melempar payungnya dan menghampiri orang tersebut mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari jalab tersebut membuat mereka berdua jatuh diatas trotoar.

"Yakk apa kau sudah gila? kau mau mati?" Baekhyun berteriak marah kepada pria itu yang kini menatapnya.

Dan seketika sadar ketika melihat wajah pria iti yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"P--Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun kaget tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan chanyeol didaerah sini, kenapa ia berada disini?

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tak memperdulikan hujan yang semakin lebat membuat tubuh mereka berdua basah kuyup.

"Yakk kenapa kau berada disini?" baekhyun bertanya namun apa yang dia dapatkan adalah senyuman chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya bingunh

" _Byun--Baekhyun"_ Bisiknya pelan dan setelah mengatakan kalimat itu chanyeol memejamkan matannya kepalanya jatuh dipundak baekhyun, Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Yakk park chanyeol bangun.." Baekhyun berucap panik serta menggoyang tubuh chanyeol kuat berharap chanyeol sadar, namun hal itu sia sia ia tidak sadar lagi.

 _Chanyeol pingsan--_

TBC~

A/N:

Haloooo Guysss..

Ada yang kangen sama cerita ini nggak?

Aduh maaf atas keterlambatan untuk updatenya, bin disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah yang makin hari makin banyak *hiks*

Pokoknya bin minta maaf sekali lagi, semoga masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini yaa.

Itu kasian chanyeol basah-basahan di hujan untung nggak kena tabrak ya, untung baekhyun selamatin chanyeol..

Drama kan? ya iyalah genrenya kan drama *hehhe*

Itu ibu chanyeol kemana sih? Tenang-tenang nanti kalian akan tahu tapi belum saatnya Tunggu aja~

Ada yang bisa nebak cerita kedepannya akan gimana?ayo ayo silahkan tebak sesuai pikiran kalian, Bin akan suka membacanya *hehhe*

Okey segitu aja dulu bacotnya nanti akan diteruskan di chapter berikutnya

Jangan Lupa **REVIEW** Dan juga **FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY** **Seeyou in next chapter *** **inhbie~**


	8. Chapter 08

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Cerita ini unsur dari otak saya, Apabila ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ITS GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

JUST DONT READ OKAY..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya kepada pemandangan manusia yang kini terkapar lemas diatas sofa, bajunya yang basah kuyup membuat baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa.

Manusia itu adalah seorang pria yang telah diselamatkannya dari maut yang terjadi tadi, dan pria itu adalah park chanyeol lelaki yang dibencinya yang tiba-tiba muncul di daerahnya dan mendadak pingsan di pelukannya setelah insiden kecelakaan yang nyaris saja bisa membuat pria itu terkapar dirumah sakit bukan diatas sofa baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa saja membawanya ke rumah sakit namun cuaca yang tidak mendukung dan minim orang di tempat itu membuatnya bersusah payah memboyong chanyeol sampai ke rumahnya yang sudah tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan kesana-kemari bingung.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju santainya, dan masalahnya adalah chanyeol yang masih memakai setelan kemejanya yang basah akibat hujan tadi, Neneknya masih berada di kedai dan hujan belum mereda sedari tadi membuat ia semakin bingung.

Apakah ia harus membuka baju pria ini?

Yang benar saja, baekhyun belum pernah membuka baju pria manapun, tapi saat ini chanyeol sudah pingsan dan baekhyun takutkan jika chanyeol akan demam jika masih terus memakai setelan kemeja yang sudah basah kuyup ini.

"Ayolah berpikir baekhyun, tak mungkin kan membiarkan ia memakai pakaian basah ini"

Baekhyun bergumam sambil berjalan kesana kemari mencari ide.

Baekhyun mendengus pasrah, baiklah ia akan memakai jalan dengan membuka pakaian chanyeol, dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati sofa dimana terdapat chanyeol yang masih belum sadar, Baekhyun mendudukkan chanyeol yang semula tadi terkapar, menyentuh dahi chanyeol untuk diperiksa

"Astaga dia sudah demam" Gumam baekhyun kaget, hal yang diperkirakannya akhirnya terjadi chanyeol sudah demam.

Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka jas chanyeol terlebih dahulu,Baekhyun terhenti tangannya memegang kemeja chanyeol yang basah "Apa aku harus membukanya?,tapi ini tidak sopan... tapi dia sudah demam aku harus membukanya" Baekhyun berperang batin bingung untuk membuka kemeja chanyeol terasa sulit untuknya.

"Yaishh.. terserahlah aku akan membukanya" Baekhyun menyerah ia memposisikan tangannya di kancing kemeja chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing tersebut, sesekali ia melirik chanyeol yang nampak belum sadar.

Satu kancing terakhir terlepas baekhyun merasa pipinya terbakar, bagaimana tidak pemandangan dada seorang pria untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat membuatnya merona , baekhyun masih menatap kagum pada dada bidang dan perut kotak yang sexy milik chanyeol membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Astaga, nenek apa aku sudah berdosa melihat pemandangan ini?" baekhyun bergumam pipinya merona tak berhenti, baekhyun menstabilkan pernapasanya yang sempat terhenti akibat hal tadi dan kembali fokus membuka kemeja chanyeol.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan membuka kemeja chanyeol yang sudah tak berkancing, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikannya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati

"Ommo" Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tak elitnya dilantai, ia merintih kesakitan ketika pantatnya terbentur lantai, ia menoleh ke atas sofa dan terkejut lagi ketika melihat chanyeol yang sudah sadar menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada suara tegas, tatapan matanya menusuk seolah menyuruh baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup "I..itu, pakaianmu basah jadi aku ingin membukanya karena kau sudah demam"

"Apa kau mempunyai izin untuk membukanya?"

Baekhyun menunduk takut melihat wajah chanyeol. Dan merutuki tindakannya tadi perkataan chanyeol benar ia tidak mempunyai izin, namun tadi merupakan hal darurat jadi dia tidak sepenuhnya salah bukan?

Chanyeol berdiri membuat baekhyun mundur takut "Dimana ini?" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. dengan langkah terhuyung melihat-lihat sekitar yang terasa asing baginya.

"Di rumahku"

Chanyeol menoleh kerahnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan

"Kau tadi pingsan di jalan setelah hampir ditabrak"

"Kau yang menolongku?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun memandang tak percaya kearah chanyeol apa pria ini harus menanyakan kenapa? yang benar saja bukannya berterima kasih tapi malahan bertanya kenapa? Astaga.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan seseorang dalam keadaan berbahaya seperti tadi.. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa sampai di daerah sini" Baekhyun memandang chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan alisnya seperti tengah berpikir. "Apa kau juga tinggal didaerah sini?"

Chanyeol hendak menjawab tetapi rasa sakit dikepalanya menyerang, ia mengerang pelan kesakitan dan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan jika baekhyun tak memegangnya.

"Kau tak apa?.. kau sedang demam jadi lebih baik kau duduk dulu disini"

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apalagi badannya sudah lemas mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan baekhyun jika ia sudah demam, Ya berjalan di tengah hujan pasti siapapun akan terkena demam.

Baekhyun mendudukkan perlahan chanyeol dan menyuruh chanyeol menunggu disini sementara ia pergi kekamar untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Chanyeol memandang sekitar dimana ruangan yang terlihat sedikit luas namun bersih tertata rapi memandang satu persatu foto yang tergantung di dinding, ia meringis pelan ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerang, ia merasakan pusing.

"Ini.. pakailah baju ini dulu"

Chanyeol melihat baju yang berada ditangan baekhyun, Baju putih polos dan sedikit lusuh, juga celana pendek jins.

"Cepat pakai, sebelum demammu makin parah" Baekhyun bersuara sebab chanyeol hanya memandang baju dan celana yang ia berikan.

"Baju siapa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya memandang baekhyun yang kini mendengus pasrah.

"Pakai saja jangan banyak tanya, kau bisa menggantinya di kamar mandi sebelah kiri"

Baekhyun berucap cepat setelah itu pergi menuju dapur meninggalkan chanyeol yang memandangnya.

Apa ia baru saja memerintahku?

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang, mengusir rona kemerahan yang sialnya masih ada, oh ada yang salah dengan dirinya, apa yang membuatnya begini adalah karena chanyeol? Astaga ia mungkin sudah gila.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran aneh menghinggap di kepala mungilnya ia segera menyalakan kompor dan fokus membuat sesuatu.

Apa yang kau pikirkan baekhyun?

Chanyeol memandang penampilanya dari kaca kamar mandi, ia memakai pakaian yang sedikit lusuh, rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan acak-acakan. Ia akan pulang namun hujan diluar sana seakan mengurungnya didalam sini dan keadaanya yang lemas membuatnya makin parah, Handponenya kehabisan daya semakin mempersulit.

Chanyeol menghela nafas mungkin tidak apa-apa, gadis itu ia kenal jadi tidak apa-apa.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi rasa sakit kepalanya masih ada, ia memandang sekitar mencari baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri membelakanginya dengan apron yang mengikat disekitar pinggangnya sambil tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu, tidak perduli jika ia tengah ditatap oleh seseorang dengan intens.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun, tanpa sadar ia mengulaskan senyumnya.

Mereka berdua kini telah duduk di meja makan dengan bubur yang telah disediakan baekhyun untuk chanyeol tentunya mengingat lelaki itu sedang demam dan baekhyun tahu jika seseorang tengah demam maka harus menyiapkan bubur, seperti itulah.

"Makanlah bubur ini, setelah itu kau minum obat dan istirahat"

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya menyela pembicaraan baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama nenekku"

"Terus dimana nenekmu?"

"Nenek mungkin masih di kedai terjebak hujan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang"

"Kalian mempunyai kedai?"

"Hn"

"Kedai apa?"

"Tteboeokki" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol yang dilontarkan kepadanya, kenapa chanyeol berbeda sekali jika di kampus. Apa jika sakit bisa merubah sifat mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan setelah itu ia mengambil satu suapan bubur baekhyun memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Dan seketika itu ia terdiam.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah chanyeol yang kini terdiam setelah memakan buburnya, dan pikiran baekhyun berkelana. " _Kenapa dia? Apa buburku tak enak, atau terlalu banyak garam, Atau.."_

"Buburmu Enak.." chanyeol berucap seolah mengerti apa yang baekhyun pikirkan

Baekhyun membeo ,tidak percaya apa yang dilontarkan dari mulut park chanyeol " _Apa dia baru saja memuji masakanku, Astaga dia sungguh aneh"_ Baekhyun masih bingung dengan sifat chanyeol yang berbeda sekali di kampus dengan saat ini.

"B-Benarkah?.. T-terima kasih"Baekhyun berkata sambil berdehem pelan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang datang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

..

Hecchul menutup kedainya setelah tadi sedikit lama terjebak hujan, dan beruntungnya hujan mulai sedikit mereda. Luhan sudah pulang lebih dahulu tersisa dia sendiri.

Hecchul mengambil payung yang berada dikedai dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya, Sesampai didepan pintu ia mengernyit ketika lantai rumahnya basah _apa baekhyun kehujanan?bukankah ia membawa payung?_

Hecchul mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli mungkin baekhyun sedikit basah terkena hujan, setelah melepaskan sendalnya ia segera masuk kedalam rumah dimana lampu tengah masih menyala _Mungkin baekhyun belum tidur ._

Hecchul melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Namun seketika ia terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan diatas sofa dimana cucunya baekhyun sedang berada di atas tubuh pria.

Ia membelakakan matanya tak percaya,

Pria yang kini memeluk pinggang baekhyun dengan posesif itu ia tak mengenalinya.

"B-Baekhyun" Hecchul akhirnya bersuara membuat baekhyun dan pria itu kaget dan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan kaget.

..

Setelah selesai makan, baekhyun membereskan meja makan, mencuci piring di wastafel. Sedangkan chanyeol ia sudah lebih dulu pergi ke sofa mengistirahatkan badanya yang terasa lelah.

Setelah urusan mencuci piring telah selesai baekhyun segera menghampiri chanyeol dan memberikan obat penurun demam ke chanyeol.

"Ini obat untuk menurunkan demam mu, Apa kau tak apa jika tidur disofa" Baekhyun masih khawatir tentang keadaan chanyeol yang dimana sudah terkena demam, dilihat muka chanyeol yang sudah pucat dan mata sayunya membuat baekhyun merasa tak tega melihat chanyeol tidur di sofa.

"Apa kau ingin aku tidur dikamarmu?" Chanyeol memandang baekhyun dan mengeluarkan seringai aneh dimata baekhyun.

"Apa?" ucap baekhyun tak mengerti

"Kau ingin aku tidur dikamarmu--bersamamu begitu" Chanyeol masih dengan seringainya.

Baekhyun seolah sadar arah dari pembicaraan chanyeol membuat ia terbelalak tak percaya, pria ini sedang sakit masih saja berpikiran mesum.

"Yaisshh" baekhyun melemparkan bantal sofa kearah muka chanyeol, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak seimbang sehingga jatuh menindidh chanyeol diatas sofa.

Chanyeol refleks memegang pinggang baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangkatkan kepalanya yang semula berada di atas dada chanyeol beralih menghadap mata chanyeol yang kini menatapnya intens.

Wajah baekhyun memerah ia menelan salivanya berulang kali melihat chanyeol yang memandangnya intens dan kini kepala lelaki itu mendekat perlahan kearahnya.

Tinggal beberapa senti saja dapat membuat bibir mereka bertemu " _B-Baekhyun"_ namun sebuah suara sudah mendahului membuat mereka segera bangkit dan menatap ke sumber suara dimana Hecchul yang sedang melihat mereka berdua.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika neneknya sudah pulang.

..

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar neneknya, ia menjelaskan semuanya setelah menarik neneknya menuju kamar, menjelaskan semuanya dan neneknya yang selalu bertanya apakah chanyeol adalah pacarnya dan baekhyun yang selalu menjawab tidak.

Ia dan chanyeol tak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu. Chanyeol hanyalah pencuri ciuman pertamanya. dan baekhyun merutuki ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Ayolah baekhyun lupakan.

Baekhyun memandang sofa dimana terdapat chanyeol sudah tertidur dengan meringkuk membuat baekhyun meringis, ia segera pergi kekamarnya mengambil selimut dan segera menuju ke sofa.

Ia menyelimuti chanyeol dengan selimut tebalnya yang ia bawa, ia berjongkok memandang wajah chanyeol yang damai ketika tertidur.

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa berada didaerah sini, Dan wajahmu di hujan tadi seperti kau tengah bersedih, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Baekhyun bergumam didepan chanyeol, ia mengingat wajah chanyeol yang menyiratkan kesedihan membuat baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

 _"ibu.."_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar gumaman lirih dari chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

ia mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut chanyeol untuk mendengar jelas gumamn chanyeol.

"Ibu" Baekhyun menjauhkan telinganya kemulut chanyeol ketika sudah mendengar jelas kata yang diucapkan chanyeol, dan itu membuat ia bertanya-tanya _Kenapa dengan ibunya?_

Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika cairan bening keluar dari mata chanyeol. Chanyeol menangis?

Baekhyun hendak menyeka air mata chanyeol namun lagi-lagi tangan kekar menghentikanya, chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu

Mereka berdua bertatapan, hingga baekhyu kembali terkejut ketika chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun dan membawa menuju bibirnya mengecupnya perlahan dan lama

"Terima kasih." satu kata sebelum membuat chanyeol kembali tertidur lagi.

Baekhyun seakan tak bisa berkata lagi, ia masih terkejut ketika perlakuan chanyeol tadi, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol perlahan, debaran jantungnya menggila dan merasakan aneh wajahnya yang panas.

Baekhyun tak bisa berlama lagi ia segera pergi dari sana dan sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya menutup pintunya setelah itu memegang dadanya yang kini berdebar tak menentu.

..

Sinar matahari berhasil membangunkan chanyeol dari tidur lelapnya ia bangkit dan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Ia memandang sekitar dan setelah itu ia menghela nafas pelan _Aku masih disini._

Suara dari dapur membuat ia menoleh dan melihat nenek baekhyun yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi, ia menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Taya heechul sembari menaruh makanan di meja makan

"Terasa lebih baik" jawab chanyeol.

"Duduklah" suruh heechul

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan segar membuat heechul mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mencium aroma strawberry yang keluar dari tubuh baekhyun, hal yang dilakukan sama oleh chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun, kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana" baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk disamping neneknya.

"Kenapa kau sudah mandi sepagi ini?" hecchul bertanya lagi membuat baekhyun sedikit berdehem.

"Kenapa, aku hanya--hanya ingin mandi jam segini hanya itu kok bukan alasan apapun."

Baekhyun berujar cepat, ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika tadi ia sedikit mengintip di dapur dimana neneknya sesang berbicara dengan chanyeol, dan setelah itu ia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, ia juga terasa aneh ketika ia sudah mandi jam segini dan memakai sabun strawberrynya cukup banyak. padahal jika hari libur ia akan bangun sedikit telat dari jam biasa namun hari ini ia merasa aneh.

Heechul bahkan tak bisa berkata apalagi jika cucunya ini mendadak jadi aneh.

Dan ditengah meja makan ada seseorang yang kini menahan tawa gelinya.

..

Detik menit jam berlalu, Tak terasa sudah hari senin dimana kesibukan kembali terjadi, setelah weekend berlalu orang-orang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Macet--Hal yang selalu terjadi, dan baekhyun harus rela berjalan kaki ketika waktu kembali mengejarnya. Ia akan terlambat jika harus tetap naik bis yang terjebak kemacetan dan memilih berjalan kaki dengan sedikit berlari.

Nafasnya tersengal olahraga pagi yang menguras banyak tenaga pikr baekhyun.

Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum sebuah suara klakson menganggetkanya, ia membalikkan badanya dan terkejut ketika seseorang yang berada diatas motor membuka helmnya. menampilkan wajah rupawan bak yunani yang kini memandangnya.

"Naiklah" Baekhyun seakan tak percaya jika Chanyeol bersuara menyuruhnya naik diatas motornya, astaga baru beberapa hari lalu mereka bertemu dan kini dipertemukan kembali.

"Ayo cepat naik" Baekhyun menurut dan segera naik di belakang motor chanyeol dengan susah payah dan akhirnya berhasil. Chanyeol memasang helm kepada baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika hal itu terjadi. Suara gas motor membuat baekhyun reflek memeluk pinggang chanyeol erat.

Dan kini motor tersebut berjalan membelah jalanan yang padat menyalip-nyalip kendaraan yang dimana membuat baekhyun memegang chanyeol dengan erat seolah takut akan terjatuh.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup mendebarkan, akhirmya baekhyun sampai di kampus, ia melepaskan helmnya dan memberikan kepada chanyeol yang kini sedang mengatur rambutnya yang sedikit acak. Ia terpana melihat pesona chanyeol yang luar biasa _ia sangat tampan._

Baekhyun mengucap terima kasih dan chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih menatap punggung chanyeol dan sedikit tersenyum.

Dan setelah itu ia segera pergi sebelum ia akan terlambat.

Seorang wanita mendecih setelah melihat pemandangan tadi ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, raut mukanya tak terlihat bersahabat.

" _Sialan"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC~_

A/N: Halo guyss masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini nggak, maaf.. lagi-lagi Bin telat update. jujur tugas sekolah makin banyak jadi Bin semakin disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah.

Dan hari senin depan Bin akan ulangan Mid semester doain yaa semoga berhasil /amin.

Moment chanbaek nih jadi silahkan bermalam minggu dengan mereka berdua /hehhe. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka berdua menjadi dekat.. tinggal nunggu resmi hubungan mereka berdua /yuhuu..

Dan FINALLLY EXO COMEBACK ohmyy Gooddd itu temanya anak motor geng haaahh demi apa, ampe nggak bisa nafas tau lihat chanyeol naik motor tambah disampingnya ada mamih baekhyun yang juga naik motor aduhh double" deh keknya . Ditambah lagi OT9 Akhirnya doa exo-l dijawab... yeyy.

Yang chanyeol boncengin baekhyun tipe motornya seperti teaser comebacknya exo yang baru ini yaa..

Astagaaa Bin pengen nangis nihhh..

And last siapa ya kira-kira yang melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun?? Silahkan REVIEW ya sayang jika kalian penasaran.

Oke thas'it See you in next chapter /

Dont forget to FOLLOW and FAVORITE my story.

Inhbie~


	9. Chapter 09

BAD BOY

CHANBAEK GS

Mature

Happy Reading

Typo bertebaran

Cerita ini unsur dari otak saya, Apabila ada kesamaan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

ITS GENDERSWITCH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

JUST DONT READ OKAY..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang, ia melangkah memasuki kelasnya, mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang sambil sedikit merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Ia melihat sekitar, masih sedikit orang yang berada di kelas ini. Kyungsoo? Ia tahu jika gadis mata bulat itu terlambat lagi jadi baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

Perasaanya saja atau memang hari ini banyak pasang mata menatap kearahnya, ia sekali lagi melihat sekitar tempat duduknya. Didepannya terdapat beberapa wanita yang sedang berkerumun seperti tengah membicarakan hal serius dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, ia kini menoleh kesamping dimana terdapat dua wanita yang kini sedang membisikkan sesuatu dan lagi-lagi mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Baekhyun bingung, Apa ada yang salah denganku?.

Selang beberapa menit kyungsoo datang dengan nafas terengah-engah dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping baekhyun.

"Kau baru datang" baekhyun menyodorkan air putihnya kepada kyungsoo yang langsung meneguknya dengan rakus.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu setelahnya mengatur napasnya dan rambutnya yang sedikit acak.

"Yak kau tahu, orang-orang kini membicarakanmu" kyungsoo bersuara setelah kini sudah lebih tenang.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya "Aku?,kenapa?"

Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku mendengar tadi di lobi, katanya kau berboncengan dengan chanyeol, apa itu benar?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia sekarang mengerti kenapa para gadis menatapnya. Jadi itu alasannya.

"Ya itu benar" jawab baekhyun pelan.

"MWOO?, SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DEKAT?"

"Yaishh, kecilkan suaramu" baekhyun membengkap mulut kyungsoo, ia melihat sekitar dimana orang-orang kini menatapnya dan kyungsoo. Astaga sahabatnya ini memang butuh di perban mulutnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut kyungsoo setelah sahabatnya itu meronta kecil.

"Yak kau berhutang cerita padaku, sejak kapan kalian dekat, apa kalian menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Hah? Jawab"

"Astaga kau ini memang cerewet, tanya satu-satu jangan terlalu terburu-buru" baekhyun berbicara sambil mencubit pelan pipi kyungsoo yang sedikit tembem.

"Aah sakit" rintihan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun melepaskan cubitannya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ceritannya panjang, nanti aku ceritakan.. lagipula dosen sudah datang" baekhyun mengangkat dagunya menunjuk kedepan dimana dosen mata pelajaran sudah ada. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia harus bersabar untuk mengetahui cerita baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol,sehun dan jongin kini berada ditempat pribadi mereka yang ada di kampus.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas sofa memandang langit-langit.

Sehun duduk dihadapannya sambil meneguk bir bersama jongin yang berada disebelahnya sedang asyik dengan Handponenya.

Semuanya terlihat sibuk masing-masing, namun tak berselang lama jongin bergerak cepat hingga membuat sehun hampir menyemburkan birnya ke chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya.

Sehun merutuki jongin akibat gerakannya tiba-tiba, dan jongin tanpa merasa bersalah segera pindah ketempat chanyeol yang seolah tak peduli apa yang terjadi.

"Yak, Hyung kau.. sejak kapan kau dekat dengan B..B.. siapa namanya?" Jongin bertanya sambil memikirkan nama perempuan didalam kepalanya, ia yakin mengenali perempuan didalam foto yang ada dihandponenya sedang berboncengan dengan chanyeol. Foto itu dikirimkan beberapa menit yang lalu di media sosial dan menggemparkan seisi kampus.

"Baekhyun" Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Ya itu namanya.. sejak kapan kalian dekat? Kau.. kau sudah menidurinya?"

Pertanyaan jongin sontak langsung dihadiahi pukulan tepat dikepalanya, pelakunya adalah Sehun.. Ya sehun juga memukulnya karena tak percaya dengan jalan pikiran jongin.

"Yak kau jangan asal bicara" Kini sehun bersuara setelah selesai memukul kepala jongin yang ia yakin terlalu banyak pikiran aneh didalam sana.

"Aku tidak asal bicara, jelas-jelas saja seluruh orang dikampus sedang membicarakan tentang hal ini. Dan kau tahu Chanyeol hyung tak pernah membonceng wanita manapun di motor kesayangannya kecuali hari ini." Jongin berbicara panjang lebar, sehun kini beralih melihat kearah chanyeol yang masih terdiam disana.

"Hyung katakan sesuatu" Kini sehun bersuara menyuruh chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu, ia juga penasaran sama halnya dengan sehun.

"Tidak ada.. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di jalan dan menawarkan bantuan" Jawab chanyeol enteng.

Sehun dan jongin mengerutkan alisnya, hanya itu? Mana mungkin, Chanyeol tak seperti ini biasanya ia tak pernah menawari tumpangan untuk wanita manapun keculai jika wanita itu..

Sehun dan jongin saling bertatapan seolah berbicara lewat mata, seperti mengatakan jika pikiran mereka sama. Dan setelah itu melihat chanyeol yang kini telah memandangi mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?, Sudahlah.. tak usah banyak tanya. Aku mau tidur" Setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol segera merebahkan badannya di sofa, lengannya menutup matanya, dan tangan lainnya ia gerakkan mengusir Sehun dan jongin.

Sedangkan sehun dan jongin tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan chanyeol. Dia mengusir mereka berdua..

.

.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, mulutnya masih terpenuhi dengan makanan, ia berhenti dan masih tak percaya dengan cerita yang baekhyun bicarakan tadi.

Dia dan baekhyun kini sudah ada dikantin,mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang dan berada paling sudut.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, kejadian dimana chanyeol hampir tertabrak dan berakhir dirumahnya.

Kyungsoo sampai saat ini masih terdiam, bingung untuk mengatakan apa, sungguh ini tidak terduga, sahabatnya tidur serumah dengan Anak dari CEO. Wahh sungguh tidak dipercaya.

"Hey katakan sesuatu" Baekhyun bersuara menyadarkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Baekhyun kau mengatakan sebenarnya kan? Kau.. tidak bermimpi kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah menelan semua makananya yang berada didalam mulutnya.

Ucapan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun mencibir kesal, mana mungkin ia bermimpi ,jelas-jelas itu kejadian nyata. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencubit pipi kyungsoo sehingga gadis mata bulat itu merintih kesakitan "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya bodoh, aku tak mungkin bermimpi" Ucap baekhyun dengan masih mencubit pipi kyungsoo

"Yakk..sakit.. A..ampun" Rintihan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun tak tega dan akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya.

Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya yang ia yakin sudah merah. "Kalau itu memang benar, berarti ada yang tidak beres dengan chanyeol." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar "Kau bilang ia hampir saja tertabrak dan kalian berdua jatuh di trotoar, apa kau yakin kepalanya tak terbentur di jalan"

"Yak, jangan asal bicara" protes baekhyun

"Aku hanya berpendapat, karena aku merasa aneh dengan perlakuan chanyeol padamu, yang dulunya dingin sekarang.."

"Apa memang dugaanku jika chanyeol terta-"

"Oke cukup. Jangan bahas hal itu lagi, ayo cepat makan kita akan terlambat kelas.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ucapannya terpotong oleh baekhyun, ia pun menurut,menghabiskan makananya namun didalam hatinya ia yakin jika Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu dengan baekhyun.

.

.

"Kita harus menghabisinya"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!" Ucapan tegas itu membuat keempat wanita itu terdiam.

Satu wanita yang berdiri dihadapan mereka menatap mereka dengan tatapan tegas.

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya Yejin?"

Rambut gadis pendek bertanya, membuat wanita yang bernama Yejin itu berseringai mengerikan.

"Sekarang juga!, kalian semua ikuti aku"

Sontak mereka berlima segera berlalu dan pergi kesuatu tempat. Kim yejin yang memimpin menampilkan seringainya disepanjang jalan.

.

.

"Mereka masih menatapku" Baekhyun berucap setelah beberapa kali langkahnya terhenti hanya untuk menoleh kebalakang dimana orang-orang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Tenang saja.. itu semua karena fotomu sudah tersebar di media kampus"

"MWOO?" baekhyun membelakkan matanya "Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun bertanya diiringi dengan rasa panik

"Sejam yang lalu,aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi. Tapi tenang saja aku akan disampingmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang, dan berharap semua ini akan berakhir. Namun belum sampai digerbang seseorang sudah menarik rambut baekhyun dengan kasar, Sontak baekhyun kaget begitu juga dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh wanita yang sedang menjambak rambut untuk berhenti.

"YAKK KIM YEJIN HENTIKAN!!" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika melihat baekhyun merintih kesakitan akibat rambutnya yang tengah dijambak.

"DIAM KAU! BAWA DIA" Yejin berteriak keras, dan setelah itu membawa baekhyun dan kyungsoo untuk pergi dan membawa mereka ketempat lorong yang sangat sunyi.

Kyungsoo meronta ketika melihat baekhyun yang masih merintih akibat jambakan yejin yang belum terlepas.

"YAKK WANITA SIALAN... LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN"

"TUTUP MULUTNYA" yejin memberi perintah, sontak kedua wanita yang menahan kyungsoo langsung membengkap mulut kyungsoo dengan rapat. Kyungsoo masih meronta.

"HAHAHA, lihat wajahmu,tidak ada bagusnya daripada dariku" yejin sedikit menarik rambut baekhyun hingga membuat wajah baekhyun bertatapan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat hingga membuat chanyeol berpaling dariku Hahh?"

Baekhyun menangis ketakutan, kejadian ini terlalu cepat ia menatap kyungsoo yang juga ikut menangis. Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa,yang bisa dilakukannya adalah meronta berusaha melepaskan jambakan yang menyakitkan ini.

"Apa kau menggodannya? Iya?... JAWAB AKU JALANG"

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi baekhyun, membuat ia tersungkur ke lantai, ia menangis berusaha bangkit. Kyungsoo menangis berusaha melepas badannya mencoba untuk menolong baekhyun.

"Apa Yang Sedang Kalian Lakukan?"

Baekhyun tertegun ketika suara berat memasuki indera pendengarnya. ia mengenal suara ini. Matanya mengerjap lirih melihat bayangan Pria tinggi yang berada dihadapannya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya ketika suara ribut yang berada disebelah membangunkannya dari tidur siangnya. Ia mengacakkan rambutnya dan sedikit menguap. "Berisik sekali"

Dia segera bangun dan membuka pintu. Ia menoleh kekanan kekiri lorongnya sudah sepi. Dan ada suara wanita yang berada disebelah kanan dimana terdapat lorong yang menuju halaman belakang terdengar, suaranya terdengar keras.

Dia mengambil handponenya mengirimkan pesan menyuruh sehun dan jongin untuk menemuinya.

Ia akan segera pergi dan akan mengabaikan apa yang ia dengar,namun ia mengenali suara yang sedang berteriak.

"JAWAB AKU JALANG..."

"Yejin?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, dan untuk mengetahui jika itu memang suara yejin ia segera menuju lorong yang dimana terdengar suara tangisan.

Ia sudah semakin dekat, Dan satu langkah kakinya ia menyaksikan dimana Baekhyun ditampar. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah melihat baekhyun menangis, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan"

Suaranya membuat para wanita yang berada disana menoleh kearahnya dan langsung terkejut, raut wajah mereka langsung terlihat panik dan juga ketakutan.

Terutama Yejin yang langsung terdiam ditempatnya dengan wajahnya yang langsung pucat melihat chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan marahnya yang mengerikan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap tajam dan mendekati yejin. Reflek yejin memundurkan badannya.

"C..chanyeol" cicit yejin ketakutan.

Yejin terpojok di dinding. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

BUM!!

Semua orang kaget ketika chanyeol memukul dinding dengan keras yang berada disamping kepala yejin.

"Kau tidak akan menjawabnya?" Chanyeol menatapnya, tak perduli dengan tanganya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah..

Yejin semakin ketakutan, "A..aku.. chanyeol-ah , aku memberikan pelajaran pada dia karena telah merebutmu dariku"

Chanyeol mendecih "Yejin-ah kau tahu.." chanyeol menatap tajam kearah yejin yang masih terpojok di dinding "kau hanya kuanggap sebagai JALANG"

Yejin terdiam.

"Kalian semua pergi dari sini, atau kalian akan kehilangan nyawa disini" chanyeol memberikan perintah tegas dan membuat orang-orang yang mengikuti yejin segera berlalu dari sana, tersisa yejin yang masih terdiam.

"Dan kau yejin, Pergilah jika kau tak ingin hal buruk terjadi kepada keluargamu" ucapan chanyeol membuat yejin menatapnya, setelah itu berlalu dari sana.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih terisak, ia melangkah pelan dan berjongkok menatap wajah baekhyun yang terlihat memerah.

"Hey.." chanyeol memanggil baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hey baek.." panggilan kedua, kali ini tangannya memegang wajah baekhyun, menyuruh baekhyun menatapnya. "Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata sembab, ia sedikit terisak, bekas tamparan dipipi kanannya terlihat, chanyeol menatap intens bekas tamparan itu membuat baekhyun yang menatapnya terdiam. Wajah chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya.

Dan baekhyun dibuat terkejut degan perlakuan chanyeol, dia memeluk baekhyun dengan erat, baekhyun cukup terkejut hingga membuatnya tegang.

satu rengkuhan hangat ia berikan kepada baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun, menenangkan baekhyun dengan tangannya yang mendekap erat. Mengelus kepala baekhyun dengan sayang. baekhyun masih terdiam dengan perlakuan chanyeol kepadannya. Dan anehnya Ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dalam rengkuhan hangat itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak perlakuan Chanyeol yang sesekali mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun berusaha menenangkan baekhyun, membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Rasa panasnya menjalar ditubuhnya..

"Maaf" suara berat itu terdengar ditelinganya dan sekali lagi dia tertegun.

Pikiran baekhyun mencerna perkataan kyungsoo tadi siang .Mungkin perkataan kyungsoo benar, kalau chanyeol pasti sudah terbentur kepalanya.

Dan pemandangan ini tak terlepas dari ketiga orang yang kini menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari jika ada orang lain disini terlebih sehun dan jongin yang sudah datang sedari tadi menyaksikan semuanya. Dan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Mereka tak menganggu baekhyun dan chanyeol,

mereka berdua seperti berada didunia mereka sendiri..

TBC~

A/N:

Udahh kalian bertiga jangan gangguin mereka dulu, biarin mereka berdua dulu.. hehe.

Yoshh bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa yang kalian rasakan?

silahkan REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW YA ITU BERGUNA BANGET...NGET..

, BIN PINGIN KALIAN REVIEW CERITA BIN SUPAYA BIN ADA HIBURAN TERSENDIRI DAN SEMAKIN SEMANGAT LANJUTIN CERITA INI.

TAPI JIKA KALIAN DAH BOSAN, BIN NGGAK AKAN LANJUTIN CERITA INI KOK.

OKE?

fyi: Bin bikin instagram baru khusus untuk update-an cerita bin . disana juga akan dikasih spoiler, dan juga tentang exo jadi silahkan follow ya guys.

Nih IG-nya "@starcy61

Thats it, see you guys in next chapter

Byebye


End file.
